The Insatiable Saiyajins
by Luca1
Summary: AU Vegeta is ubiquitous and so is Kakarott. What happens when twins get involved?
1. I'm going to eat the world!

Reader: This is my first fan-fic so don't burn me. I've been good for a while but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. Well, I don't know what to say but can you read and review.please? Okay, that's enough begging. Here you go!  
  
Hungry didn't begin to describe what he felt at that particular moment in time.  
  
He was.starving!  
  
It felt like someone had taken the pit of his stomach and dropped it. Goku sat up in his bed and looked at the clock. It was 3 o' clock in the morning, plenty of time before classes while he had a midnight snack. Glancing around for his roommate, he silently left the bed to get dressed. The apartment he was in had regulated hours in which the kitchen was open and 3 a.m. was not one of them. He mutely left the room, the pub down the street, which he visited maybe three times a week, in mind. He knew they served good food and he had plenty of money. It would be perfect and then he'd be ready for the start of the 4th semester in college tomorrow morning. Looking for his keys, he turned on the light and surveyed the tiny apartment that belonged to him and the person who worked at the food store he was going.  
  
The house was homey, if not downright bright. It was a three-bedroom place, one of the rooms converted into an exercise room. Because his roommate usually sleeps in his bed unless company was in the house, the other room was particularly bare. The kitchen was small and baby blue, matching to the dining room. The living room was set in bright pink and had a huge Japanese painting over their single couch. The other furniture was about four tables, one for eating, a coffee table, and two lamp tables. Pictures of he and his roommate adorned the walls but stopped at a huge mirror right in front of the couch. Because Goku wasn't a fan for TV or any type of electronic entertainment, all of that stuff was in his roommate's room. He just remembered that was exactly where his keys were and retrieved them. Once done, he left.  
  
As a Saiya-jin (the only one on Earth) food was a necessity. It bothered him that he would never know what his real race was like and why he ate so much yet didn't gain a pound. He had gone on instinct for survival but ever since he'd moved to America for college, it was a bit difficult. Not only did the people find him just plain weird, they were fascinated with him because he was Japanese. He still hid his identity from all except one and it didn't bother him that he had to. All they knew was the idiotic Goku and he would've preferred to keep it that way. No if's, and's, or but's.  
  
It would be nice though, if he could find out why he had this weird feeling inside ever since he had moved to the states and why his Saiya-jin instincts were kicking in more often. It bothered Goku but he left it at that. The race, if they had wanted him, would come and get him. Otherwise, he would live his life like he wanted to: go to school, get an excellent degree so he could take care of his grandpa, train all day to retain his title as the strongest man in the world, and maybe settle down one day with a woman to have kids and such.  
  
He grinned as he thought how normal his life would be just because he managed to fit in with the human race. Goku smiled wider and left the dorms, itching for the food he knew was about to come in bounty. 10 minutes later, he was standing at the entrance of his favorite restaurant and walking in the door. He acknowledged a few of the waitresses who smiled his way knowingly. His eyes settled briefly on his favorite empty booth. The girls here always kept it that way for they knew Goku loved to eat, even if the restaurant was crowded. Many customers would complain to management but even she was cool with Goku having his own table.  
  
She felt 'anything to satisfy her favorite paying customer'.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta's stomach growled and he moaned. The girl on top of him thought it meant that he was finally enjoying it and clenched her muscles around his manhood again. As if on cue, he moaned, the pains in his stomach getting worse. He looked up at her who was working him until he thought he smelled blood in the air. He still wasn't having fun. This one-night-stand whore who everyone had recommended was nothing like he imagined.  
  
First of all, her pussy was looser than watery diarrhea, she smelled faintly like fish, and she didn't have any pubic hairs (he preferred the opposite). Maybe it was because he was a Saiya-jin and could pick up on all these but he knew he didn't like it. She came down, groaning and moaning and set her mouth on his. She tried to roughly kiss him but didn't manage anything but to cut herself on his canines. It pained her, he knew, but she didn't say anything aloud. At least she was stoic; he knew that.  
  
"Veggggeeeettttaaaa," she moaned loudly. Her climax was swift and mind racking.for her. "Whew," she looked at him and took his bottom lip between her teeth. "God you're good. I think you may just be my favorite yet."  
  
The prince looked at her, bewildered and pushed her off him. She hit the floor with a thud as he sat up and pulled on his pants. She didn't seem shaken and grabbed him from behind, itching to get another feel of the 'best dick she ever had'. As she grabbed him, Vegeta's stomach growled loudly. She smiled against his back, thinking it was from him.  
  
"Where you goin'?"  
  
He didn't answer her for a while and took the time to observe his room. It was gigantic, compared to the other lofts in Maryland. He had an upstairs and downstairs, usually favoring the later because it kept visiting women from being nosy. He didn't want to say it but the place was pretty bleak. Sure, the furniture was an extravagant match of black and blue, and yeah he designed the place himself but there had to be something more. The best part of his house had to be his art studio where he did all his work before he took it to the university to be criticized by professors. He promised himself that he was would spend some quality time in there later but now, other matters were at hand. "Out." He stood and pulled on his jacket without a shirt. She admired his muscles from behind.  
  
"What for? We have more condoms right here."  
  
He flinched as he just remembered he'd forgotten to take off the condom they'd just currently used. Slowly, he unzipped his pants and pulled off the condom. He wasn't hard but had a bit of satisfaction as he saw the prophylactic actually did have blood on it. He tossed it in her face and turned away, zipping up and walking downstairs to exit the apartment.  
  
"Are you coming back?" she called.  
  
"Yeah, but don't be here when I do. Let yourself out and if you take anything, bitch, I'll find you and kill you." She heard a door slam then open again. "And don't forget to lock it!"  
  
The pub, he was going to, was just a few blocks away so flying was definitely out of the question. Ever since he'd come to planet Earth in search of this (non-existent) Saiya-jin whose ki reached the Saiya-jin prince all the way across the universe, he'd had to practically hide his power. Anyone who had ever picked a fight with him, it was always one-sided and he missed the challenge of his now extinct people. He still hadn't found the bastard who attracted him and reached the conclusion that it was just some mass of aliens who gathered enough power to grab attention.  
  
When he came to Earth, he eventually decided not to leave. He found the planet's people amusing more than anything else, and admired their will to persevere. Up against Vegeta though, they were nothing and would always be nothing.  
  
No.  
  
He looked up to the sky and put his hands behind his head as he walked. This Saiya-jin he wanted to meet could, all of a sudden, show up and put up a good fight. Although he thought the man wasn't even here, he got strange feelings when he went to the university he attended, like the Saiya-jin really was there. He searched for his ki with all his might but couldn't find him in the mass of people. It didn't really matter to him but he was anxious. And that anxiety was built up and until he met the man, he wouldn't leave the planet.  
  
No if's, and's, or but's.  
  
Vegeta arrived at the pub, almost completely surpassing it. He heard that the food there was sensational but he didn't like the looks of the place and preferred the one across town his college boarders usually went to. But his stomach growled, forcing him to enter the place.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
The smoky atmosphere didn't wind Goku like it used to when he first arrived in America. He searched it briefly, looking for a familiar face beside the other waitresses who were skimpily dressed. (The uniform for the place was usually a high skirt, stilettos, and a tank that covered very little.) He smiled fleetingly as his eyes settled on his friend's, Jessenia, pregnant form. She was setting down a huge platter of foods for a couple that were being very rude to her. As though having a 6th sense, she looked across the room and smiled at him. Goku nodded in her direction and maneuvered to his booth, even though the place was crowded.  
  
About 5 minutes later, she made her way to him, a little flustered but relieved for the company. "Hey, Goku, you're in early this week."  
  
"Yeah, sorry, Jessi. I thought you were on Maternity leave," he added sarcastically.  
  
She looked sideways at him and put her hands on her hips. "Do I look like I'm round enough to be on Maternity leave?" Goku looked with widened eyes at her stomach that looked about 5 months, even though she wore a long skirt.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She looked down at her outfit and groaned. "I'm having twins, Goku, remember?"  
  
"Oh!" He smiled his idiotic smile and Jessi grinned back. Even though the man was gorgeous and had a smile to make women melt, he was an idiot.  
  
Of course Goku knew that she was having twins; he was the one who suggested she get the pregnancy test. He had some sort of sense that she was and was glad that she was having them. It was amazing her boss didn't make her stay home. But Jessenia was still pretty and slender, pregnant or not. He loved playing the dumb one.  
  
He grinned as she sat beside him, mumbling something under her breath about her feet. "I don't understand why you're still wearing those high shoes. Stress on the mother is not good for the baby." She lit a cigarette and proceeded to take a long drag. Goku snatched it out her mouth and the pack out her hand before she could see. He put it in ashtray and crushed it with his bare hands. "Smoking isn't either."  
  
She looked at him with mild animosity but sighed and rubbed her stomach. "I keep forgetting that I'm pregnant and this place just puts so much stress on me. Not to mention the fact that Michael didn't like much the sound of it."  
  
Goku's face turned to one of deep concern. "He doesn't want you to keep them?"  
  
"Nope. But it's too late now. I don't care what the hell he thinks. I make enough money at both of my jobs to care for them."  
  
"That's bad, Jessenia. No wonder you're working the extra hours."  
  
She shrugged and looked at him. "That's life Goku."  
  
The rude customer called to her from the side. "Yo, Spanish girl! Get your butt over here. I need a refill on my coffee!"  
  
"I'm on my break!" she called back.  
  
"You don't need to be on break, you lazy ass bitch."  
  
"Oh yeah, man. Fuck you!"  
  
Goku watched the exchange with little interest. His stomach was talking to him a little too much. Jessi looked over just as another growl emitted from his stomach. She laughed loudly and grinned at him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Goku! I forgot what you usually came here for."  
  
"It's ok." It really wasn't but he wasn't about to get on the bad side of a pregnant woman. Not to mention she was Spanish and from Camden, NJ.  
  
"You brought the," she wriggled her eyes suggestively, "'object'?"  
  
"Yeah." Goku briefly dug in his deep pockets and produced two black slippers with Jessenia's name embroidered on top. He handed them to her and she gave a squeal of delight. The stilettos came off in record time and she snatched them from him. As she slipped her feet in and wriggled her toes, she threw her arms around him and kissed him on the mouth.  
  
Whereas Jessenia had had a crush on Goku since forever, he still saw her as the only friend he had since he came to the continent. She pushed her tongue at his lips but he kept them firmly closed. Deciding to play it off as a smiling kiss, she stood. "The regular-,"  
  
"Multiplied by two; I feel like I can eat Australia."  
  
"Wow, that's a lot Goku." She began walking away towards the kitchen. "Even for you," she threw over her shoulder. She disappeared behind the swinging kitchen doors the rude couple gave him a dirty look. Goku sighed and searched deep within his pockets for something to do. In one, he found a little book that had all the positions a man and woman could make love. When he first came to the US, he had no idea why he bought the book, but was intrigued by it. Some of the things in there, he'd done on a daily basis but he never realized they were much as a source for pleasure.  
  
He looked on the back cover and grinned sheepishly.  
  
Two women were kissing while a man was eating out one and fingering the other. That had to be one fun.fantasy. He opened the book and began to read, waiting for his food, as he did about three times a week.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta watched as a woman with a high skirt and tiny tank walked by him in stilettos and determined he liked the place. It was like a high priced version of Hooters. The booths looked to be full, though, so he waited to be served, just like the sign said. As soon as he began waiting, he saw why the place was so full. The food looked and smelled delicious, and they were being served by what could only be known as the most beautiful women on earth.  
  
The prince grinned sheepishly but faltered when he saw a woman with a long skirt on, carrying a huge platter (followed by several others) to one particular table in which its occupants were hidden by greenery. He narrowed his eyes seriously, wondering how many people could possibly consume that much food (beside himself). The woman sat down with others and laughed at something. Suddenly, a blonde obstructed his view but then he was glad.  
  
She had on even less than the others.  
  
"Smoking or non?" she asked in a sexy Texas accent.  
  
"Smoking."  
  
"I'm sorry. We're filled up on that side."  
  
"What about there?" He pointed to the table with all the food.  
  
"Oh. That's Jessenia's man," she started as though they'd been friends for a long time. "No one ever sits in that booth because the name is on the table."  
  
"And what name might that be?" he asked, annoyed she was leading him away from the section of the pigs. She lead him to a single table that was far in the back, where the mirror reflected who was going in and out the bathroom. Many of the women and men stopped to stare at him, including some with accompaniment.  
  
"I don't remember," she said as he sat. "Whoever it is, he's been giving props to this place and ever since he arrived, business has been booming. He's a sweetheart but everyone round here knows he's a drug dealer. Otherwise, where would he get so much money from?"  
  
She walked away without hearing his next question and returned with a menu. "What'll you have?"  
  
"Can I have a chance to look at the menu?"  
  
"If you'd glance at it, you'd know we have everything: from the high and mighty to the nitty gritty."  
  
Vegeta glanced at it, not surprised that they did indeed have everything. He handed it back to her and asked an important question first:  
  
"How much exactly do you serve in one outing?"  
  
"Considering that baby over there, I'd say we can produce about 20 plates in 20 minutes."  
  
"Good. I'll have everything on the first page and your most expensive kind of wine."  
  
The woman looked at him in shock and checked over the menu just in case she didn't hear him right. "Are.are you sure?"  
  
"You said you can get 20 plates in 20 minutes. I'm asking for 40 in 40 minutes."  
  
She gagged briefly before nodding with a huge grin. "Hopefully you can pay for it."  
  
He smirked at her, not expecting this reaction. "I know I can."  
  
Well, there you go. I decided to upload this much because anything else would've been superfluous. Anyway, this is a A/U yaoi fic because I think they're the funniest. Anyway.review. Okay.way are you still reading this again? 


	2. Vegeta's a playa

Really you guys, I am I really that dry. It pains me to do this because its so.not.getting anything. Thanks. However to AnimeKris and Vilranda. At least somebody likes me (sob) Oh wait. I forgot who I was. Read goddamn it!  
  
Warning: This may turn into yaoi but at the same time, there will be references but nothing else.  
  
TTFN  
  
Disclaimer: Really, I own everything.except this series.cono  
  
Goku was done half his meal when Spring, the blonde with the Texan accent, shuffled over to them. Still, everyone was shocked that he could eat so much without being full even though they should be used to it by now. Goku was chomping down on a Sloppy Joe and listening with half an ear when Spring cleared her throat.  
  
"Goku." He looked up and smiled at her. It was usually Spring who gave him a lecture about his eating habits so he wiped his mouth before doing so. "I think I found someone who can not only out eat you but he's also not a pig. He eats with more dignity and respect.kind of like a prince." Goku grinned half-heartedly and went right back to his food.  
  
Jessenia snarled in his defense. "Goku's not a pig." She glanced at him and cringed. "He's just hungry."  
  
"Right," Spring replied sarcastically. "Well, I just came to tell you." She walked away with her hips swaying. "And he's cuter."  
  
That got Goku's attention. He looked up to the spot where she had been standing and narrowed his eyes. He was getting that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach again and his tail was tingling.  
  
"Don't pay attention to her, Goku," Jessi said. She looked at him and realized he was on full alert. "What's wrong?"  
  
His mind mentally searched for someone's ki and he found it.a powerful one at that. At this point in time, it was at its lowest point but was steadily rising. That only happened to Goku when he had intense pleasure, excitement, or happiness at something.or intense anger. "Someone's very powerful in here." He didn't realize that he spoke aloud until Jessenia moved in closer to him.  
  
"You're having that weird feeling again?" She was the only one who truly knew.  
  
He nodded slightly.  
  
"That 'another-Saiya-jin-is-in-the-room' type of feeling?"  
  
He nodded again as his eyes searched what he tried to pinpoint. Suddenly, the ki plummeted, as though it knew he was searching for it. He bit his lip, disappointed, and went back to eating, pressing the matter in the back of his mind.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
The food was delicious and Vegeta tried his best not to purr in excitement. Every piece of chicken was tender and the wine was of excellent quality. Yes, he would definitely come here more often. He asked the blonde woman for seconds of the food he was eating and became angry when he hadn't come back in 5 minutes. His ki rose slightly but instead of letting it bother him; he reached for some more food. He was almost done when she finally came back, and his face turned red as he thought of ripping her to shreds because she was so late. It took him approximately 6 extra minutes after that five to finish his food and he was still hungry.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long," she began as she noticed the color of his face. "So many customers. Can you believe this place is still busy at 4 o' clock in the morning?" She laughed lightly but instead of even answering, he took another bite out of the delicious steak and narrowed his eyes at her until she walked away.  
  
Suddenly, he felt someone pinpoint his ki; they were searching for him. He dropped it and looked around the room, expecting to see a pair of eyes in his direction. He didn't see any but knew without a doubt that it was that person who had the huge table all to himself. He began to get angry but let it subside, knowing, if the person wanted him enough, he'd come and find him.  
  
Quickly (as quickly as manners would allow) he gobbled down his food and asked for the check and a cup of coffee to go. He took out a pack of cigarettes but then noticed a couple looking pointedly at him. He gave them the finger but put the pack away anyway. Spring (he learned that's what the blonde's name was) came up to him as some man in a bright orange jacket passed. He didn't get a chance to look at him but was intrigued by the brown thing around his waist.  
  
"So, Vegeta," she said the name seductively, determined to get this man in bed tonight. "That's it. You're just going to go?"  
  
"I'm going to take a piss, pay my bill, enjoy my coffee and then go."  
  
"Oh. Well, I get off in about a half hour. Why don't you wait around?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, not mistaking her meaning. He breathed deeply, glancing at the empty plates and realized how absolutely horny he really was after a meal like this. He sucked his teeth. "I guess I'll see you in about half an hour."  
  
"All right." She smiled and walked away, glancing over her shoulder to see if he suddenly disappeared. He placed the table check on the table and went to the bathroom. Once there, he admired how clean it was briefly before taking the next available urinal, which was right next to the man in the orange jacket.  
  
Vegeta went to it and took his dick out, knowing that if any man would get a look at it, they would instantly become envious. He was shorter than all of them, but bigger he was sure. The man beside him just finished when Vegeta started, turning away and thoroughly washing his hands as the rest of the men began whispering. With his acute hearing, he could tell they were whispering about him and his dick. His ears even picked up, 'I bet the pussy had surgery'. The said parties laughed as Vegeta shook out his dick and walked towards where the sound was coming from.  
  
He flipped the man over and backed him into a wall. The bathroom cleared out and all that remained was the man and the guy in the orange jacket.  
  
"You got something to say, kadoi? Say it to my face." The man's eyes widened as he tried to pull away but found himself immobile.  
  
"Look, man. I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're-,"  
  
"That's enough!" Vegeta heard a voice behind him. Goku stepped forward and removed Vegeta's elbow from the guy's neck as though it were nothing. The man scurried out of the bathroom as Vegeta and Goku stared each other down. Goku had to completely angle his head down at the now angry man; Vegeta had to angle his face up to be eye-to-eye with the idiot.  
  
Instead of taking the challenge in Vegeta's onyx eyes, Goku snorted and walked away to exit. Vegeta didn't know what compelled him but he grabbed the other's arm and pulled him back to land a blow in the face. Goku's head snapped back and he grimaced in pain, surprised the small man had actually been able to hurt him. Anyone who hit Goku had no effect but it felt as though his nose was.bleeding. Vegeta smiled in satisfaction but narrowed his eyes when the man wasn't completely knocked out. Goku touched tenderly at his nose before looking up with murder in his eyes.  
  
It'd been a while since Vegeta saw anything except fear so he was startled to see the sudden hatred. Goku came at him, spearing him as though they were playing football. Vegeta landed into one of the urinals, breaking it. The pain pushed him over the edge and he kicked Goku, sending him flying into the huge mirror over the sink. But, he didn't stop there.  
  
Goku wasn't expecting to be thrown so when the other man did, he came at him with a punch, breaking one of the stall doors with the smaller man's body. Vegeta counterattacked with a kick that blasted the rest of the urinals (and that's a pretty hard kick that can send you through 10 others). For some reason, Goku didn't seem fazed and got up. He shimmied over to Vegeta and punched him into the wall, easily breaking a hole. The Saiya-jin prince got fed up and had just made a ki-ball when:  
  
"GOKU!"  
  
He hid the hand behind his back until the ki-ball diminished. Goku's eyes were still widened from where it was about to hit right between his eyes. Jessenia came up to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Are you okay?" The woman cooed over him as the blonde came in and took Vegeta's side without all the touchy feely parts.  
  
"You all right, Vegeta?"  
  
He nodded as a woman came in. "What the hell-," She looked up at Vegeta and a very guilty looking Goku. "What happened here?"  
  
By this time, crowds had gathered behind her and were all looking into the men's room.  
  
"We had a fight, Bobby," Goku said guiltily. She sighed as Goku tried his smile, instantly falling for it.  
  
"Goku, you're so lucky I know you. As for you," she pointed a bony finger in Vegeta's direction. "I'm calling the cops on you."  
  
"That's not fair!" Spring spoke up.  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to pay for all this, Spring?" she shouted.  
  
Spring looked at Vegeta hopefully and he grinned sarcastically. Goku spoke up first. "I'll pay for half if he agrees to pay for the other half," Goku nodded in Vegeta's direction.  
  
"No you can't!" Jessi interjected.  
  
'Why not?' everyone asked. "Goku's trying to put himself through school. He doesn't need to give up the money, his pockets are tight right now."  
  
"Jessenia," he laughed. "If I can afford to eat half a menu three times a week, I think I can afford a bathroom."  
  
"No, I won't let you do it. Bobby, take my paycheck instead." Goku laughed and took his checkbook out his pocket. Jessenia looked at him in horror. "It's ok. My accounts can handle it." He wrote out a check for 2000 dollars on the spot and handed it to Bobby. "Bobby, if it's more, I'll pay for it, just as long as he stays out of jail and this place can be fixed immediately. God knows I can't cook." He bent over and kissed Jessi on the mouth before placing cash in her hand and leaving.  
  
Vegeta watched the whole exchange, feeling funny in the pit of his stomach. No one had ever come close to even touching the prince like that and from the way his body was feeling, he knew he had bruises, cuts, scratches and was even bleeding some places. His spirit felt like it was about to burst out of his chest and his tail itched to wag incessantly. And it was all because of this man.  
  
The man had easily given up 2000 dollars without another thought, probably knowing his pockets were tight; he defended a man he didn't know; he kissed a girl on the mouth and had no reaction to her leaning into him whatsoever; he came close to kicking Vegeta's ass; from the looks of it, he was loved by everyone; he washed his hands and.he had a gorgeous smile.  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow rose at the revelation and he breathed in deeply. The man was perfect.and Vegeta was going to dominate him no matter what. His dick got hard just thinking about the victory he would achieve soon.  
  
Spring looked at Vegeta expectantly before she tapped him on the shoulder. He cleared his throat before taking about what seemed like 4000 dollars in cash from his wallet and putting it in Bobby's old hand. He then grabbed Spring's slender elbow and led her from the broken and bashed room.  
  
He was going to work her tonight.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Spring screamed as she came for the 5th time and Vegeta gritted his teeth to not let out any sound.  
  
Bobby let her off and Vegeta immediately took her to his place, not wanting to cross town just to get it. The moment they walked into his apartment (locked just like he told the other bitch), he pushed her against a wall and ripped off her pants. He didn't give her time to get even a little aroused before he went down on her, opening her legs over his shoulders and eating her out. He felt her hands tug in his hair but was too engrossed in her juice. She had little puebs, which made him angry but he was really too horny to care.  
  
He used his tongue to find her clit before sucking hard at it, making her scream and come in his mouth. He loved that, when a girl came because he was sucking her. His first finger and middle finger slid in and out of her and he gave her the best job he knew. Eventually, he became bored with that and decided just to taste what her insides were like. He was careful not to bite her, knowing his canines could easily puncture the skin. His tongue swept in and out as he could feel her legs and stomach tightening around him to hold in another climax. He reached his free hand up under her shirt and fondled her breast; surprised to find a nipple ring he hadn't seen earlier. He fondled that one the most as he knew it to be the most sensitive. He had his nipple pierced too and it drove him wild when a girl even brushed it.  
  
She came again and was exhausted by climaxing twice in less than 20 minutes. He carried her to the bedroom, her legs still around his shoulders and dropped her on his seriously soft bed. She smiled contentedly and turned to her side, thinking it was over.  
  
God was she wrong.  
  
Vegeta pulled her clothes gently from her delicate form and roughly pulled off his own. He was still hard as a rock and her going to sleep didn't help at all. He put on a condom and pulled several playthings from his bottom drawer. (Playthings included flavored lube, a pair of handcuffs, a dildo, a handkerchief, and leather.) The girl was still dozing like a baby. He reached over, handcuffed each hand and foot to the bed, covered her mouth with the kerchief, and smiled when she realized she was tied up. He used the leather to wrap around her neck twice and then the other end buckled securely around the dildo.  
  
Spring began to struggle.  
  
"I should kill you," he murmured. Her whole body paled and she writhed, tears forming at her eyes. "But, I'm not going to. You've never had a lover like me, Spring." He went down and nibbled at the nipple with the ring. "And I'm going to show you why."  
  
Please don't go down on me again, she prayed. She didn't think she could take those enormous climaxes again. He didn't, but she did feel something lubricated finding its way up her ass. She tightened her body as she thought it would hurt, but he started sucking again and she completely forgot about whatever was entering her from behind.  
  
He made her moan and scream. She found it especially funny when he made her call him her prince.  
  
"I am Vegeta."  
  
"You.ooo.aahhh.are.yessss.Vegeta," she panted.  
  
"I am the prince of all Saiya-jin's."  
  
"You are.oh God! You are."  
  
"Say it, bitch!"  
  
"You are the Prince of all Saiya-jin's," she screamed, even though she had no idea what a Saiya-jin was.  
  
And now, at 10 o' clock in the morning; she dozed. The leather and such were gone and the room was neatly in order. She still hadn't seen sunlight but didn't care because she was in the darkness with the best lover she'd ever had. ____________________________________________________________  
  
At 6 a.m., Goku waited patiently outside for Jessenia to come out. He was wholly tired, completely achy and yet.satisfied. After he had left the pub, he briefly went home to get his school stuff, knowing that when he came to get Jessenia, she'd need a ride to her other job and from there, he'd have to go straight to the university. She worked just as hard as he did except she didn't take classes. She worked two jobs, lived at the apartment a miles away with Goku and now had two kids on the way. Life just wasn't going well for her.  
  
She walked out the now closing pub, in a pair of bell bottoms one size too big, a tank that showed off a little of her pregnant belly and one of Goku's orange jackets (it had been his favorite color since forever). Now he could really see her. Her brown-dyed-burgundy hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and her olive skin glowed like she had been out in the sun all day instead of a smoky club. She smiled as she came towards him, glad but worried.  
  
"Goku, don't you have classes?" She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. They walked hand-in-hand to the car and he opened the door.  
  
"I do at 9:30 but I got enough sleep when I went back to the place."  
  
"Bullshit. You were probably resting in the tub, easing your muscles."  
  
"That too."  
  
"God, that guy was such an asshole."  
  
"Well."  
  
Jessenia looked over at him, wondering how he'd take the next bit of news. "Spring went home with him."  
  
Goku snorted, which was very unlike him, as he pulled into traffic. "What do I care?"  
  
Jessi reached over and felt his head. "Are you okay? You've had a crush on Spring since forever."  
  
"I know. But.I don't know. Last night.it just vanished. I didn't want her anymore."  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully before it hit her. "You're thinking about how that guy kicked your ass!"  
  
"He did not kick my ass."  
  
"He did so. You've always come out of fights unscathed. How does it feel now?"  
  
He nodded and smiled. "Feels good." She smiled as she clicked on the radio. ____________________________________________________________  
  
Goku walked into the classroom early, just like he loved to. The day outside was beautiful, everyone was in a good mood, and he was definitely going to barrel down this semester. The class began to flood in and he took his seat in the middle of the room, waiting for the always-late professor. A new sexy girl he'd never seen before walked in and said 'hi' to him. He smiled at her, not really attracted but wondering why his body was burning up all of a sudden.  
  
He unbuttoned two buttons on his jacket just as the professor arrived. His eyes glazed over as they settled on the sexy girl again. She waved and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. He smiled again as the professor went right into attendance. Goku closed his eyes briefly as his tail wiggled in the back of his pants and sweat began pouring down his brow. His vision blurred and his mouth went dry as he tried to retain himself. His pants felt too tight and his tail was seriously trying to break a hole through them.  
  
"Son Goku."  
  
He heard his name being called and stammered out an answer. "He.here."  
  
The professor looked up and saw that one of his best students looked as though they were going to have a stroke. "Are you alright, Goku?"  
  
Goku shut his eyes tightly and blocked his body from the pleasurable sensations that were filling it. Eventually, he calmed down and was able to answer the question truthfully. "Yes sir."  
  
The professor hesitantly looked back down at the attendance book while Goku's body temperature dropped. 


	3. Jessenia vs vegeta

Dear readers: I'm updating too fast for my own good and you guys aren't doing YOUR JOB! C'mon! I write for a reason, goddamnit! Whew! I need to stop venting in order to keep my precious readers. (you're so precious) Ok, wham bam, thank you ma'am. Disclaimer: Duh  
  
While Vegeta had had his eyes closed, head thrown back and teeth gritted to keep out sound, he had connected with the other Saiya-jin to see if he'd respond. And what better way to do that than to send the most pleasurable images you could think of. The other Saiya-jin did respond and he was almost able to pinpoint him had he not suddenly blocked him right before he came. It was almost funny, considering the man seemed to do nothing to try and contact him back. Vegeta could only think what the other could be doing at that moment. This was the first time he was able to contact him so easily.  
  
As a matter of fact, he'd been able to contact the man several times over the past 3 years while he had transferred to the local university. The woman under him went unconscious as soon as he was finished spurting his seed. He stood and walked to the window; a little surprised she had been able to last this long without real sleep. He lit a cigarette and lifted the shade a bit, squinting at the sudden light but glad there was something else that could be on his mind instead of suppressing the hard-on he still had.  
  
As he took a drag, he noticed one of his knuckles had a cut on them. He grinned sheepishly as he remembered what happened earlier that day and what the outcome was. He'd almost forgotten that a Saiya-jin lived for the fight and nothing else (maybe nothing else except food). When the fight was over, he'd wanted to do it again, and again, and again just until his blood level sank. He felt the most alive he ever had in years.and it was all because someone was able to hit him back.  
  
Spring knew the man and she had to know his whereabouts. From the looks of her, she might have even had the pleasure of sleeping with the spiky haired person. Well, whatever, he'd find out. He looked out the window and was shocked to see the woman from the night before walking down the street with tears in her eyes. She was holding her belly (that would explain the long skirt; she was obviously pregnant) and moaning about her feet. A bus was about to pass her by but she was too far away from a stop to make it; and rather she was with child or not, she knew he wouldn't stop.  
  
Vegeta furrowed his brow in concern. Where the hell was this.Goku who had been able to strike Vegeta and still live. He bit his lip and took another pull. Fighting an internal battle, he eventually sighed and searched around the darkened room for his clothes. If Goku wouldn't help the poor woman, he would. _________________________________________________________________  
  
Jessenia waddled down the street, hearing the bus behind her but not wanting to run because she was already hot, tired and agitated. Her boss at her day job made her goes on leave when he caught her sitting again because the babies were getting heavy. She had managed to hide it from everyone except Spring, Goku, and Bobby and even now, everyone gave her weird looks while she rubbed her abdomen. They probably thought she was getting fat, just like she told everyone else. She hadn't even told her parents she was pregnant yet.  
  
Her mother would have a heart attack that her 19-year-old daughter was pregnant again and deciding to have them without a man in her life and her father would refuse to speak to her. Thank God for Goku. He was the only one who never judged her; he was just there when she needed him and went about his own business.and that's what she loved him for.  
  
Someone beeped at her from behind and she growled, agitated. She turned, ready to give the man a blister when she saw it was the asshole from last night. She stopped and put her hands on her hips. Even though it was killing her poor feet to do so, she sucked it up to hear what he had to say.  
  
"What do you want, asshole?"  
  
"To give you a ride, bitch."  
  
"I don't need a fuckin' ride. And how the hell did you find me?"  
  
He pointed to an apartment building she'd passed about a block back. "I was in there looking out the window when I recognized you." His eyes settled pointedly on her stomach. "Does Goku know?"  
  
"He's not the father." Vegeta snorted but didn't apologize; it just wasn't his style. "Why are you trying to give me a ride?"  
  
"I don't know. You're Spring's best friend aren't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well. I guess I'll go then." He pulled the gearshift to drive away.  
  
"Wait." He looked up expectantly. "Don't tell Goku, if you see him, that I got in the car with you, okay?"  
  
"Fine with me." She shuffled forward, cautious but grateful she didn't have to walk. Once they were in traffic, he lit a cigarette. She snatched it out of his mouth and put it in the ashtray.  
  
"It's bad for my baby."  
  
Vegeta grinned but didn't say anything while sliding on his sunglasses. _______________________________________________________  
  
"Damn it, woman!" Vegeta yelled after her third outburst.  
  
"Sorry," she meekly answered, not expecting him to lose it.  
  
"Why would you and Goku choose a place to go to work and school so far away from home?" He got out the car and slammed the door, but then had enough courtesy to open the door for her. She came out, a little cautious but not saying anything. "What floor do you live on?"  
  
"The top."  
  
Vegeta looked at her, realizing a mood swing when there was one. "What the hells matter with you?" He looked up at the building and mistakenly let out an 'eep'.  
  
"See, to us short people, the building is fifty feet high." She stepped forward confidently, seeing his shock.  
  
"How tall is it?"  
  
"80," she laughed and opened the door.  
  
For a moment, he stared at the building as something hit him. "Did you just call me short?" Hearing no answer, he realized she had already went into the building and headed inside. He caught the elevator just as she got on. As soon as she caught sight of him, she began grinning madly. "I AM NOT SHORT, woman."  
  
"Ok. But, if you and I are eye-to-eye, there's a problem." The people in the elevator beside them cowered in the corner as Vegeta's face turned an interesting shade of purple. The moment he opened his mouth, the elevator dinged and she stepped off, him picking up speed to follow. Just before he was about to bite her head off, she turned. "I'm warning you. Goku may be home by now. I know he wasn't feeling well because of you this morning and he called ahead on my cell phone to tell me as much already. Keep your voice and manner humble, you hear me?"  
  
Vegeta's face swelled with rage but he nodded regally.  
  
"Ok then." They went down the hall to room 812. She put the key in the lock and looked at him. "What's your name again?"  
  
His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared, as this was the 6th time he told her his name in an hour. "Ve-ge-ta."  
  
"Sorry." She rolled her eyes as she opened the door and motioned him inside. In the other room, grunts and punctuated shouts could be heard. "Hold on, he's training." She walked into the next room. "Goku!" The sounds stopped and there was some murmuring heard. He heard a 'WHAT' and then the room went silent again.  
  
Jessenia walked in with a huge smile on her face, followed by Goku who had a small towel draped over his bare shoulders. He was wearing a smile as well, but Vegeta could tell his was more by force. Around his waist curled something brown and furry.  
  
"Vegeta, thank you for bringing Jessenia home. I knew she was going to do something like this." He narrowed his eyes in mild animosity at her but his good mood returned. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but Jessenia cut him off. "To save you the trouble of delving in my best friend's pockets, Vegeta, how about I offer you a free meal at the diner. On the house?"  
  
Vegeta was going to say he would rather have left instead of anything else but found this more intriguing. Saiya-jin's never ignored a free meal. "I was going to say nothing but I never refuse a meal."  
  
Jessenia's eyes widened as she realized what she just volunteered. She swallowed the string of curses that were about to come to her mouth and smiled at him in fakery. "Well, I'll see you tonight then."  
  
He nodded and made his way to the door. Just before letting himself out, he looked at Goku and focused on the thing around his waist. Goku was instantly wary. "Where did you learn to train, Goku?"  
  
"With my grandfather in Japan."  
  
"You are Japanese?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The prince turned smugly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His tail itched slightly for the love of the challenge. "Prove it."  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Speak some Japanese."  
  
"Are you Japanese?"  
  
Vegeta bit his tongue to not tell the other about his true origin. "I was raised there, yes."  
  
"Then why do I have to prove myself to you? You should know just by looking at me that I am from there."  
  
"Where were you raised?"  
  
"About 100 miles off from Satan City."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, as it was there he had crash-landed. "How old are you?"  
  
"What is this? 20 Questions?"  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"You weren't curious last night when you came at me." Goku stepped forward in challenge and Vegeta didn't back down. Instead, the Saiya-jin no Ouji closed the distance between the two until their chests were near touching.  
  
"And because I kicked your ass then, I won't hesitate to do it now!"  
  
"Boys!" Jessenia shouted. The only acknowledgement she got was that Goku's tail slightly unfurled from his waist. "If you want to fight, either do it in the exercise room and miss lunch or have lunch that I'll cook and be nice."  
  
Both men turned and looked at her at the mention of food. Goku shrugged and backed down, walking directly into the exercise room and slamming the door behind him. Jessenia and Vegeta met eyes before she nodded towards the kitchen. He snarled but followed her anyway. She opened and slammed some cabinets, taking down things as she went. Vegeta took a seat at a stool that was right in front of the counter. He didn't say anything as she put a pot full of water on and began chopping up various vegetables.  
  
"I don't know what you're doing to him but he's suddenly turned into the meanest thing ever."  
  
Vegeta didn't respond but eyed what she was doing. She looked to be cooking food for a small army. "Why so much?"  
  
"I know that Goku's a Hoover when it comes to sucking down food and Spring told me briefly about what you ate last night. It seems that you and him are basically evenly matched when it comes to food."  
  
"I can easily out eat him."  
  
She snorted and put on a huge pot of water and began rinsing some rice. "According to Spring. That bitch has been leading Goku around on a leash for the longest time now. She insults him everyday, knowing that he has a crush on her and then running to him when one of her boyfriends treat her like shit."  
  
"She's a whore."  
  
She laughed as she bent over to look for cooking oil. "Don't I know it? Speaking of, did she get home ok?"  
  
"I don't know. I think she's still sleeping at my place."  
  
"Worked her that hard, did you?"  
  
"She lasted longer than most women have. I'm surprised she didn't bleed as many times as she rode me like a horse."  
  
"And from the way you looked at me when you picked me up, I'd say she didn't do a very good job of softening your dick."  
  
"Of course not. No woman ever has. At the end of the day, my hand still remains my best friend."  
  
She glanced him over at his blunt statement and picked up the cordless phone. "Call her and tell her where you are."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She shrugged and went back to cooking. "She may be worried. If you still had a woody this morning, then she must be exhausted."  
  
Vegeta grinned and punched in his number. The phone rang about twice before a groggily sounding female picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Spring."  
  
"Vegeta?" He almost felt her looking around the room and realizing he wasn't there. "Where are you?"  
  
"Listen Spring. Get out my house." Jessenia raised an eyebrow and bit her lip to keep from laughing at his tone.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Get out of my house and make sure the door is locked. I'll call back in about 15 minutes and if you're still there, I'm going to kill you."  
  
"How dare-," the phone went dead. Spring looked around the room before determining he was serious and got her things together.  
  
At Goku's house, Jessenia was doubled over with laughter. Vegeta couldn't understand at what. "What's so funny?"  
  
Jessenia laughed so hard, she fell on the floor clutching her stomach. She sounded as though she were dying and apparently, someone else thought so too because Goku burst in the room. He dropped to his knees beside his friend and took in her state. There were tears in her eyes, she was writhing crazily on the kitchen floor mat and she was clutching her swelled stomach. He looked up at Vegeta with murder in his eyes and came at him, effectively pinning him against the wall before sound could escape.  
  
"I'm going to kill you! What did you do to her?"  
  
"Goku.no.Go," she laughed harder. Instead of going to her, Goku pressed Vegeta against the wall harder but the smaller man didn't seem fazed.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"Not until you tell me what you did to her first."  
  
Jessenia stood up with great difficulty and was still wheezing. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing again. "Vegeta." She breathed deeply and looked at them seriously, realizing that Goku had the other man hemmed up against the wall. "Vegeta just called Spring and did something funny, that's all."  
  
Goku looked from the quietly enraged Vegeta to the red faced Jessenia and slowly let the shorter man's feet touch the ground. Vegeta took this opportunity to punch Goku so hard, he broke the door joining the two rooms.  
  
"Vegeta, no!"  
  
He bent down and picked Goku up with one hand, holding him in midair. "Don't you ever put your hands on me you pathetic worthless piece of human shit!"  
  
From behind him, Jessenia watched in awe as a tail just like Goku's made itself known from Vegeta's back. It was swinging lazily from side to side, as though annoyed with everything. Her eyes widened as she realized it must have been Vegeta's presence that Goku was feeling all along. And amongst all this, Goku was slowly suffocating at trying to release the other Saiya- jin's grip from around his neck. Not knowing what to do, Jessenia grabbed the end of its wavering length and yanked with all her might.  
  
Vegeta howled in pain, dropping Goku and wrapped his tail around his waist to face its harasser with murder in his eyes. She grinned sheepishly and ran for the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes at her like a demon but didn't chase. Instead, his eyes settled on Goku's nearly conscious form. Apparently, he hadn't noticed the exchange and was putting all his energy into retrieving the air his body had just lost. His eyes focused on the brown furry thing that was no long around his waist but was now on the floor beside the man and twitching. His eyes widened in shock as he realized this was the Saiya-jin he'd been searching for and Vegeta was about to kill him. No wonder the man was powerful enough to put bruises on him.  
  
Vegeta backed up slowly to the door when the man began to rise and his tail behind him wagged in excitement. This is what Saiya-jin's lived for and he knew now the other man was focused on the fight; he knew that no one but Vegeta could provide it. Vegeta turned away from the sight and let himself out of the apartment, eager to get his mind together before he really did something he regretted to the other only Saiya-jin left in the cosmos.  
  
When the door slammed behind him, Goku fell back again, coughing. Jessenia came up to him and kneeled at his form, a little surprised on what she'd found.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Not now Jessi."  
  
"Goku, but I think you'd really like to know this." His black eyes landed on her and unlike everyone else, she didn't flinch. Most people, because they saw his smile first, weren't alarmed by the color of his eyes but if he was serious, they bluntly feared him. Jessenia was even fooled sometimes by his idiotic grin. It almost made her forget that he was an alien from another planet but had no memory of it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He.um.did you have that weird feeling in your stomach again?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and closed them just to humor her. He didn't want to say.wait a moment. His eyes snapped open and she grinned. "How did you know?"  
  
"Goku. I think that guy, Vegetable or whatever his name was, was from your planet."  
  
He looked at her and she smiled, contented to tell him this information. "How do you know? And if he was, why would he be so violent with me on our first encounter?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm almost sure he's from there."  
  
"Vegeta-sei? You can't prove that."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"Well, we probably won't see him again so it doesn't matter."  
  
"Oh, I doubt that." He glanced over at her and noticed her grinning smugly. "Remember, I promised him a free meal. I think he'll show up at the diner some day this week. And if I know any Saiya-jin, which I do, his stomach will attract him at any time."  
  
Goku stayed quiet as a thought entered his head. "Jessenia, what if he wants to take me back? What if that's the reason he's contacted me in the first place?"  
  
Jessenia looked at him and grinned. "You think you can take me with you?"  
  
Goku snorted but sniffed the air. "The arroz con condules is burning."  
  
"Con Mielda!" She stood and ran into the kitchen. ________________________________________________________ 


	4. Fantasizing is good for you

I warned you guys about a litlle yaoi. Well, here's it is! Just a little.  
  
Disclaimer: I refuse to say anything.  
  
The next night, the Saiya-jin prince finally decided to go home after flying around the city for hours. Vegeta rushed up to his apartment angrily and kicked in the door, breaking the lock. Spring gasped when she saw Vegeta entering the room and made move to run out. In lightening speed, he gripped her up by the neck and held her in mid air. His gums tingled where he knew his canines were growing. His ki rose until the temperature in the room rose with it.  
  
"I told you to be out of my house when I got here," he growled.  
  
"I'm sorry," she choked out. She managed to look in his eyes and saw how red they were becoming. "Please," she wheezed out.  
  
He slowly lowered her to the ground and put his hands down as though he couldn't believe he was about to kill someone after almost 3 years of being homicidal free. Spring backed away slowly but then noticed something that she otherwise wouldn't have. He had a hard-on that was about to break his pants. As much as she wanted to run like all hell, the sight of his erection aroused her and flashbacks of the previous morning came to mind.  
  
Vegeta smirked when he realized what she was staring at. His head lowered and he looked at her through some of the hair that fell in his eyes.  
  
"I told you to be out of my house when I got here," he repeated.  
  
She breathed heavily, trying to cool the fire that suddenly built up inside her.  
  
"And because you're still here, I might as well use you," his tone lowered dangerously until it was barely more than a growl. "I'm in a savage mood, Spring."  
  
The way he treated her while they were together came back to her. She didn't think her body could handle the bruises, hickies, and explosive climaxes like the day before. The only reason she stayed at his house was to recuperate and she thought explaining this would cool him.  
  
She wasn't trying to underestimate him again.  
  
She literally ran out the apartment, his shirt and her pants with her shoes in her hands. Vegeta growled and turned away from the sight before he picked up his lamp and threw it against the wall. With the cover of darkness, he went to the smashed door his apartment and surveyed the damage. This wasn't the first time he'd scared a woman out like this. Thinking about women, he thought about the reason he'd come back home in the first place.  
  
Fighting with the other idiotic Saiya-jin gave him a woody out this world.  
  
He went into the space he reserved for his artwork (he was a Visual Arts major at the local university) and got another door that fit the frame. This wasn't the first time he'd smashed his door in and always kept spares so he could fix it. The toolbox sat beside the doors and he carried both as though there wasn't a problem. His neighbor walked by hesitantly and flashed him a smile; he snarled back and placed the door in its frame. As he screwed the pieces in, he thought about how would he alleviate his dick this time.  
  
He had plenty of women who were willing for the job but they never lasted as long as he wanted them to. After they came twice, they complained they wanted to sleep and was tired and he almost had to work to get one more reaction out of them before they fell out. He growled as he finished the door and ripped off his clothes.  
  
Why the fuck was he so god DAMNED horny? He had fought many times before. He had even fought against other Saiya-jins but it seemed like his dick particularly liked the fight between himself and this Saiya-jin. He couldn't understand why though. He stomped into the studio, took out a canvas, and emptied a stand. When was the last time he painted something in memory of Vegeta-sei?  
  
Just as every time he painted, he let the emotions take over him. He didn't think about what colors he put on his brush, or the strokes that he knew would make up a picture. He just.let it happen.  
  
There he stood, the naked prince pouring his soul out onto a small canvas and blindly staring into the darkness. The emotions and ferocity he painted with drove his hand wildly across it, like a ballet dancer across a stage. Music from his mind and memories from his past flashed behind his closed lids and moved across the canvas. After a while, he realized he was out of room and picked up another. But this time, the painting was slow. Vegeta didn't dare open his eyes but he felt his change of emotions as though it were an out-of-body experience. The brush caressed the blank paper lovingly, bringing Vegeta's mind to something he knew he'd never experience before.  
  
Outside of his body, the prince felt a contentment and let it hold him. It almost felt as though someone were massaging his scalp and the way that happened, made him paint with care. He didn't know what happened, but his body relaxed almost as though it were a lover's hands trailing his body. The mood was sensual but arousing. Someone was sucking his dick slowly and roaming their hands over the expanse of his chest.  
  
He moaned and rocked slowly within the rhythm of the mouth that moved over him. Wandering fingers found his tail and circled the base of it, right where the appendage met his back. Vegeta jerked slightly, but his painting hand hadn't left the page. The presence stood and came towards him, the heat from its body warming Vegeta from the cold night. The others lips slowly found his and sensually kissed him until he was panting in need. The hand that held the brush fell, along with the palette that held the paints. He still hadn't opened his eyes.  
  
"Vegeta," the voice breathed. Oddly enough, the Saiya-jin prince began trembling instead of becoming alarmed at the prospect of someone being in his house. He stood on tiptoes; intuitively knowing he would have to in order to get a kiss. Something warm touched his lips and he opened his mouth once he realized it was a tongue. The other's tasted so good; he thought he'd melt from just that one taste.  
  
"Vegeta," the person breathed again.  
  
Vegeta inched closer, rubbing his body against the strong presence. It didn't seem to alarm the prince at all once he realized it wasn't a woman he was rubbing against. No, the person was all man and he wanted it. Vegeta's hands roamed downwards on the man, brushing past his tail and going straight for his straining erection. He pushed his hand inside the man's pants, and felt every inch of him, constricted against his under garments.  
  
"Vegeta," the man moaned.  
  
Vegeta grinned and pulled the man's dick out, pumping him once the length was exposed. Distantly, a phone rang.  
  
The man moaned loudly as the prince pumped him harder, making precum ooze slowly out.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
The prince smiled with his eyes closed and felt the man loosen his grip on Vegeta's tail to come around and pump Vegeta's dick in sync.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
They pumped each other faster and faster, Vegeta moaning at the same time as the other man. The man reached around and yanked the prince's tail with just enough pressure, moaned and Vegeta started coming while snapping open his eyes. Vegeta looked at the painting that had just a drop of come on its surface and he swore while trying to wipe it off with a towel. He still couldn't see what he had painted because it was dark but decided it wasn't ruined by his natural reaction.  
  
The answering machine clicked on in the other room as Vegeta observed the white substance that was on top of the fallen palette and still oozed from his softening dick.  
  
*Hmm, I guess that was the first time my woody went away by itself*  
  
"Hey, you know who you called, you know what to do."  
  
Beep.  
  
"Hey, Vegetable. It's Jessenia." Vegeta's ears perked. "I'm calling from the diner because I want you to stop by me and Goku's house tomorrow morning. You think you could do that because Goku won't be home. We need to talk and if you have any questions, I'd prefer you call me here. Otherwise, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and the address is 102 Blank street. It's floor 80, Apt. 812; just in case you don't remember. The number here is (202) 495- 6371. Adios."  
  
The message clicked off and he smirked. I'm hungry now, he thought. What better way to talk without Goku knowing about it then to visit the wonderful Jessenia at work?  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
The light snapped on yet the room was steamy from where Jessenia just left. Something brown and fluffy wiped the steam off the mirror as black eyes looked over a body. Goku stared at himself naked in the mirror and flicked his tail back and forth. According the Jessenia, Vegeta had had a tail as well but Goku didn't notice it. Even though he loved playing with it, Goku knew the importance of keeping his tail around his waist so he didn't understand why Vegeta would suddenly flash his around. Most of the time, especially when Goku was in a fight, he kept it firmly around his waist so no one could yank it. However, if someone touched it the right way.  
  
He reached behind and stroked the tail, noticing his normal reaction. His tail was more a source of pleasure than anything and it felt so good when Jessenia gave him a massage and paid special attention to his tail. He grinned as he imagined her giving him one right now. The hands felt wonderful in his hair and the way they instantly trailed down to his tail made him moan aloud.  
  
Before he lost himself in the images, he stepped in the shower and turned the spray to the hottest it would get. Hot water never scorched him before so this type was almost cold to him. He missed taking baths out in the middle of the night in front of his house as the water boiled over a large fire. Tilting his head back under the spray, he let his imagination take over him. As was ritual, Goku fantasized about meeting a perfect woman (preferably a Saiya-jin so he could see what happens when he massages her tail). He grinned wholeheartedly as her image came to mind.  
  
She was short and, similar to his, had a mass of black hair standing up in spikes. Her back was packed in muscle, as were her arms as she painted something passionately. Right above the crack of her ass was the tail, swinging excitedly as she let what she was feeling in the painting take over. Suddenly, her painting slowed as she apparently realized he was there and Goku approached, words unreachable to him at this moment.  
  
The man didn't turn but he reached for another canvas and began painting slower, the mood obviously changed in honor of Goku's appearance. He closed his eyes as Goku looked at him, and recognized the face. At first, he wasn't alarmed but reached for the man's hair, itching to know just what emotions were going through him at that moment in time.  
  
Goku massaged the other man's scalp, breathing in his scalp as the smaller body relaxed and gave into his touch. One hand traveled lower on the smaller man and found his dick, not really worried about his tail. For being so small, he sure was packing a lot. Goku didn't think about what he was doing but got to his knees and slowly took him into his mouth. He sucked slowly while his hands traveled his chest, eager to know whom their new lover was. His thumb brushed over a nipple ring that he would definitely use to his advantage later but now, other things were of the importance.  
  
Right before standing, his fingers traced where the other man's tail met his back and circled it gently. The man over him jerked and his balls tightened in warning. Instead of letting him come, Goku stood and took his lips, wondering did he taste just as good there. The painting palette fell as they kissed, tonguing each other as the smaller's questing hands found Goku's arousal. Goku breathed his name as the man began rubbing his body sensually along Goku's length. It was all he could do not to come right then and there.  
  
The bigger Saiya-jin finally decided to return the favor and reached for the smaller's dick. They pumped each other simultaneously, each one's breath becoming faster and faster as they stroked harder and harder. Goku felt his grip loosening on the man's tail but he tightened it just as he began spurting his seed. Goku snapped his eyes wide open as he just realized he'd jerked off in the bathtub to the thought of a man. He gagged when he thought exactly who the man was.  
  
Vegeta. 


	5. Anything you can eat, i can eat better!

I refuse to write without a cause.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its affilates (finally, something normal)  
  
Instead of waiting like he had the other night, Vegeta made his way to Goku's table and helped himself to his seat. Spring wasn't kidding when she said Goku's name was on the table; it was etched both into the back of the chair and right in front of him. A few of the woman began making their way over to him as they realized he was sitting there, but a look in their direction angled them away. He waited until someone told Jessenia of his appearance before he made himself comfortable. Jessenia's eyes flashed when one of them whispered something in her ear and she turned to him, barely suppressed hostility. When she recognized his face, however, she grinned. She nodded reassuringly to the woman who was still speaking to her and made her way to his table.  
  
Taking a seat next to the man, she handed him a menu and let him glance it over. "I said I wanted us to meet at my house."  
  
"I'm hungry and you owe me a free meal."  
  
"Goku's supposed to be coming in here tonight, that's why I said tomorrow."  
  
"I've no problem with sharing a table with the idiot. Why should he have a problem with sharing with me?"  
  
"He doesn't, I'm sure. But you both eat like elephants so I don't think this table can handle it."  
  
"I'm here first," he looked up and smirked. "I get served first. I'll be in and out. Unless what you have to tell me will take longer than one meal?"  
  
She looked him over and wondered how something this cocky came off Goku's planet. The view she had of the place was the people were humongous, but they were sweethearts. "No; it shouldn't. But if you have an attention span like Goku when eating, it's going to take quite a while."  
  
"I'm divisible."  
  
"OK." She stood and reached for his menu; he complied. "What'll you have?"  
  
"What does Goku usually have?"  
  
She bent down, attracting the view of several customers and opened the menu into all four sections. "He usually has number's 1 through 5, 9 through 11, 20 through 25, 30 through 37, 40 through 50, 52 through 56, and 68 through 73. That's just the regular."  
  
Vegeta grinned, wondering if he wasn't a lost cause anyhow. "That'll do."  
  
Jessenia raised her eyebrows, sighed and went into the kitchen. 'Goku's special!' he heard her yell. He thought he even heard some of the waitresses groan before following her in the back. The place was full, as it was the other night so Vegeta was surprised that the girls had managed to keep the table empty as it was. There was a certain form of respect surrounding the table and it made Vegeta feel supreme. Within record time, he was sure; platters of food began flooding in the room, all headed for his table.  
  
He grinned toothily as he saw Jessenia headed the rest and she sat the biggest platter at his table. Eventually, the rest of the foods followed and he was left alone with a huge table of food. Giddily, he picked up a fork and began reaching, then changed his mind and reached for something else, and then changed his mind again and reached for something else. All the while, Jessenia looked at him and watched him become frustrated with the choices. She finally sighed, feeling sorry for the man and sat beside him.  
  
She reached for a plate that had a huge steak with a small baked potato with sour cream, shredded cheddar cheese and chives on top and placed it in front of him. He glanced at her like she was a God as saliva literally dripped from his mouth. She grimaced but pointed to the plate anyway.  
  
"Goku usually starts with this."  
  
It was as though he didn't hear her. The knife went easily through the steak as he cut it into four quarters. Then, he reached for another baked potato, slathered two on all four pieces and began chopping down on one.  
  
"That's exactly how Goku eats his," Jessenia said, surprised. It was as though the prince had forgotten himself as he sat at this table. He mumbled something incoherently even he had trouble understanding. "What?"  
  
He swallowed the huge piece of steak without choking. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He reached for the steak again and bit in, moaning at the taste.  
  
"Oh. I know something about you and Goku."  
  
"Tats sus a stupid pain."  
  
"What?"  
  
He swallowed again and looked at her. "That's such a stupid name. Why would anyone name his or her son Goku? Now I have a fitting name-," Vegeta grabbed for the third piece of steak.  
  
"He's a Saiya-jin, dolt."  
  
"Dis pain shush be, Kakarotto!" He hacked and looked at her. "What?" She climbed behind him on the chair and proceeded to give him the Heimlich maneuver.  
  
"I know that both you guys are Saiya-jins."  
  
Instead of admitting the truth, he decided to play the dumb one when the piece of steak went down smoothly. "What's a Saiya-jin?"  
  
She groaned and stuck her hand down his back. She found what she was looking for and circled the base of his tail with her thumb. An involuntary shiver ran down the prince's back. She climbed down and took off her stilettos, narrowing her eyes at him as he recovered. "That's a Saiya-jin."  
  
Vegeta looked around the room; surprised no one had heard her as loud as she was speaking. He gripped her collar and dragged her closer. Jessenia's eyes widened. "You tell anyone this-,"  
  
"I've been known about Goku," she brushed his hand away from her collar and straightened her uniform. "What makes you think I would tell anybody about you?"  
  
He grunted and reached for a different plate of food. "Does knowing my secret make this meal cost something?"  
  
She laughed and looked at him, noticing how similar he was to Goku. "Not at all. This one's still on me. Plus, considering the amount of money you gave to us the last time you were here, I could always just take it out of there."  
  
Vegeta grinned at her from the side as he bit into a Sloppy Joe. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she thought that would be his favorite food from now on.  
  
"Vegeta?" someone called. They looked up to see a very modest Spring (well, as modest as working at a place like that would allow). Vegeta wiped his mouth and grinned sheepishly at the woman he'd just slept with two days ago.  
  
Spring looked down with murder in her eyes as she saw how close the bitch Jessenia had gotten to Vegeta and so quickly. She already had Goku; couldn't Spring keep this fine specimen of man for herself?  
  
"Hey, I thought you'd call me."  
  
"Hey, I don't call people," Vegeta stated coldly.  
  
Spring knew when someone was playing at her own game and wasn't ready to back down. "Well, it figures you'd want a whore to serve you after having this," she referred to herself with a wave of her hand. Vegeta laughed coolly and put an arm around Jessenia, not willing to give in.  
  
"This whore serves it better and cleaner than you ever will."  
  
Her nostrils flared and she reached for Jessenia. Right before her hand connected with the pregnant woman's arm, a hand stopped her. The grip around her wrist tightened slightly and pulled her hand back from Jessenia. Goku stood there with a not-so-nice expression on her face.  
  
"What are you doing, Spring?" Goku asked calmly.  
  
She became a little afraid because Goku had never used that tone with her. "I was just getting a speck of dirt of Jessenia's shoulder."  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes at her, obviously not believing her story. Vegeta just ate calmly but it was obvious all his interest was on the exchange. "And I guess the nails were an unconscious side effect."  
  
"Nails? What nails, sweetie pie?"  
  
He painfully brought her wrist directly in front of her face and pointed with the other hand. "These nails, Spring."  
  
She laughed as though nothing were wrong. To be honest, she was terrified because now she saw what everyone was talking about Goku having ferocity in his black eyes. "Oh those. I just had them manicured, see baby." She turned her hand with difficulty in his grip and splayed her fingers. She reached for his face with the other hand. "Aw, baby, we were just playing."  
  
"Uh huh. Beat it, Spring before Bobby gets the real estimate of how many people you go home with exactly."  
  
Spring's eyes widened as she remembered there were supposed to be no customer-employee relationships. She scurried off to the non-smoking section as soon as Goku released her. Jessenia looked up at Goku with wide eyes as Vegeta began laughing uncontrollably. This time, he had enough sensibility to swallow first. Goku took a seat next to Jessenia, a little angry that his table had such a tight fit.  
  
"Bejita," Goku called in Japanese.  
  
Vegeta looked up at the other and stopped laughing.  
  
"Nani wo shimasuka?"  
  
"Eating obviously, Kakarotto."  
  
Jessenia looked between the dark haired men and realized a fight when she sensed one. "Um, excuse me." She squeezed from between them, leaving the Saiya-jins to stare one another down.  
  
"Who the hell is Kakarotto?"  
  
"Kakarotto is the name I've decided to give you since I've found you are a Saiya-jin. You need a good strong name. Goku will just not do."  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. Suddenly, they were dry and the effect the other was having on him was one not desired. He reached for a chicken leg that Vegeta had yet to touch and helped himself to it. The prince became outraged.  
  
"What are you doing?" he shouted. "Do not ever place yourself in the position to touch my food ever again!"  
  
"Or what?" Goku couldn't help but tease even though he knew it would get him into a lot of trouble.  
  
"Or.or.you must realize," he began with a certain glint in his eyes. "I am the prince of all Saiya-jins and therefore you must bow down to me!"  
  
This earned several glances from around the restaurant but from the looks on both men's faces, it would've been useless to ask.  
  
"Bow down to you?" Goku whispered.  
  
"You are nothing according to my status. You will always be nothing! Now bow!"  
  
Because Goku was, for some reason, intrigued by what the prince may have had underlying that command, he did exactly what he was commanded to do. However, bowing brought him right into Vegeta's lap. Apparently, the prince just noticed this as well and went to shy away. Aburptly, Goku turned his head in Vegeta's lap and inhaled his scent. His Saiya-jin nose liked what it smelled and now, regardless of the place he was in, he moved to get closer to the scent.  
  
And made Vegeta jerk in surprise.  
  
The prince mewed in his throat and went to push the other man away, both of them completely forgetting they were in a restaurant full of people. "Kakarotto," Vegeta moaned. This made the bigger Saiya-jin snap up and hit his head on the table. Relived for the release in tension, Vegeta laughed and reached for another plate of food. Goku sat back and remained silent as he watched the prince finish off two plates of food in record time.  
  
"Do you mind if I get myself a snack and eat here?"  
  
"Not at all, Kakarotto."  
  
Goku nodded and waved Jessenia over.  
  
"You boys settled your differences?"  
  
"Basically. Jessi, I want something to eat. Not a whole thing but maybe some desserts."  
  
Jessi groaned and made her way into the backroom yelling 'Goku special desserts!' Vegeta looked over at the larger Saiya-jin and grinned to himself. 'I wonder why the man has servings named after him.'  
  
Questions, comments, concerns? 


	6. I have a say in this

A/N: For the longest time before I wrote chapter five, I was feeling very deprived of my reviews. However, I stuck with it and wrote just to see what the hell would happen. When I saw the response for the story, it made me so happy, my sister (Kirei) and I smiled. For her, its constant but for me, it was a rare occasion where I felt normal for once. The reviews were consequentially, nothing but praise. It may sound weird but you guys, I NEED criticism so I can make my writing better. I want to be a journalist when I grow up so I can be the best in the world. This is why, for your CRTISISMS, I am adding another chapter (already). Praise is greatly appreciated but I'm looking for a bad mouther or two. Now for the personal shout outs: (I'm writing these in the order I see them so don't feel some kind of way if your name doesn't appear first)

1) Bekah-chan: Food is strength of many people. For saiya-jins…damn, we should all know the answer to that. Gracias para el gracia a mio estilo (it's thanks just in case you don't read Spanish)

2) Rchan: Short, sweet, to the point: Remind you of anyone (hint, hint, nod, nod, wink, wink) 

3) AnimeKris: I will take queries into consideration. It sounds far more sophisticated. From beginning to end………

4) Vilandra: I've been begging to ask you this: Roswell? Every fun message from you highlights my day

5) Kewla: according to you, I still have a lot to come up to. Thanks for reviewing, ma

6) Konnioko: I have an open space at the asylum you won't need for a while

7) Andelle: Chick…

8) Korina Stone: Goku is just about as smart as I am (that's says a lot about me, doesn't it J

9) Anna: Give me two more chapters, ma. In the meantime, there will be lots of frustration and angst.

I'm planning a little irony for the future so expect the unexpected. Oh, I'm also putting up a story based on the character Inuyasha. It's similar to this one and very realistic. It has a little too much hentai for comfort but you guys like that, right?


	7. The wonder of new life shiver

Disclaimer: the voice of God : YOU DON'T OWN THIS LUCA/ Luca: I can't hear you, lalalalala

A/N; They're still in the restaurant

"The girl, Jessenia, seems to be very useful to you," Vegeta commented in between bites. "Is she your concubine?"

Goku looked at him, surprised and grinned wholeheartedly. "No, we're just the best of friends."

"You should make her such. She seems to like you and is apparently boding well for children."

"They're not mine. I'm sure she's told you that already. Many people think they are from how close we hang around one another but they're not. I'm going to take care of them when she has them anyway."

"And when is she due?"

"Not until next month." They heard a crash from a platter hitting the ground and Jessenia was bent over at the waist. She breathed deeply, leaning with two arms on one table before her eyes met with Goku's across the room.

"Goku," she whispered. He jumped up, Vegeta easily following him. He went to her side and picked her up, asking questions on the way out the restaurant. "I think it's time," she murmured before shutting her eyes in pain. 

Vegeta, not knowing what to do, took out a bunch of bills, threw them on Goku's table and followed them out. The car was already started and waiting, apparently for the Saiya-jin prince and he hopped in, wondering what he was supposed to do as Goku drove. 

"Kakarott! What am I supposed to do?"

"Help her breathe."

"Um," he reached for her hand as she began her Lamaze. She curled her smaller fingers around his larger ones and squeezed as tight as she could. She began a florid of Spanish when the pain did not go away.

"Goku, their early!" she screamed in Spanish. 

"I know, Jessenia," he replied calmly in the same language even though his hands were shaking on the wheel and his eyes were hard with concentration.

"What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know."

"Kakarott, what is she saying?" Vegeta interjected when he couldn't follow the conversation. 

"She's saying she doesn't know why they're coming early." The car lurched to a stop as the arrived in front of the hospital. Men came out with a wheelchair as Vegeta carefully carried her out of the car to sit in it. Where her body was before, there was a spot of blood. 

"Kakarott, she's bleeding."

Goku looked with disinterest at the car and tossed to keys in Vegeta's direction. "I need you to stop by my apartment and pick up the duffle bag that's near the door. Then come back ASAP." Goku didn't wait for an answer but followed the doctors in with Jessenia in between all.

For a moment, Vegeta felt angry that he had come in the middle of all this but then decided to be the most helpful he could. He barely knew these people from jump but he did know they deserved his attentions because he hadn't met nicer people. Jumping in the car right before an ambulance arrived, he made his way to Kakarott and Jessenia's apartment, wondering why he was so worried about the twins as well when he had no relations whatsoever with these people.

_________________________________________________________

Goku kept an attentive eye and ear on the heart machine as three similar heartbeats beat in sync. Jessenia's eyes were closed tightly in pain, a brief contraction moving through her. He sat stoically as she squeezed his hand tight and then released it in a whimper of pain. 

He smiled, only because she needed it, not because everything was past. He squeezed her hand encouragingly, and looked her in the eye. 

"Where's the doctor, Goku?"

"He said he'd be back, Jessenia."

She shut her eyes and breathed noisily. "Where did you send Vegeta to?"

"The apartment; I asked him to grab our stuff, just in case something like this happened."

She grinned weakly. "I meant to do that about a week ago."

"I know. I did it for you after my brief study hall." Her eyes were apologetic. "It's not your fault. I left early."

Her breathing labored as she felt another contraction coming in. "God Goku! You would………think………that the………doctor………would've been………back," her eyes shot open as it passed. "That bastard has probably forgotten about me."

Just then, the door opened and Vegeta walked in. 

"Shit," they said together. 

"It's nice to see both of you as well." Vegeta dropped the huge duffle bag that would've easily swallowed another man by the bed. When his eyes settled on Jessenia's sweating form, he remembered what he'd seen in the car. He moved forward, fully intending to look under the bed sheet but was stayed by Goku's hand. 

"You're not the doctor."

"I've a medical degree. I know what I'm doing."

Jessenia nodded, knowing Goku would be able to see it even though he wasn't looking at her directly. Right now, she was gaining another contraction and she wanted someone to tell her what the hell was going on. The two Saiya-jin stared at one another before the taller one nodded reluctantly. The shorter one lifted the sheet and he gasped.

"Where's the nurse button?" he asked when he came back up.

"What's………what's wrong?"

"What's wrong Vegeta?"

"That babies are almost here but there's a complication. She's bleeding abnormally. I think the two are choking."

Jessenia burst into tears as Goku ran from the room. He grabbed the nearest obstetrician he saw.

"Please help us. My friend………please," Goku didn't know what to do. He was past the point of panic and just dragged the doctor by the arm in the room. Vegeta was sized up as though he were playing football. His hands were under the sheet and looked as though he were………

"Sir!" the doctor screamed. "What the hell are you doing? You could cause infection!"

"I'd rather have these babies infected with a cold then dead," he murmured, pressured. Jessenia was cursing out every god there was in Spanish. The doctor ran out and soon came back in an anesticiologist and a shit load of doctors. They all hovered around Vegeta as he sweated, his eyes going into fierce concentration. His hand stilled as another contraction came on, the fingers molding its way around the closest twin's form. Even though the tightening of her uterus didn't hurt him, he knew it could kill the babies in its current state.

The contraction passed and he worked quickly, knowing he had to turn one of them _and _get the cord from around the other's neck. He successfully did both, as someone began pulling at his shirt from behind to move him. Distantly, he heard Kakarott yelling at them and there was a crash from where he suspected the other Saiya-jin through the person across the room. He pulled his hand out from the painfully tight opening and screamed:

"Push!"

She did, and one slid out, unhindered and wailing like it was the end of the world. The other was slower but caused the mother no surmountable amount of pain. Vegeta caught both of them, a towel appearing out of nowhere to wrap the children in. One was a boy and the other was a girl, looking very similar to a certain Saiya-jin. Vegeta looked up at Kakarott with a billion watt smile and he returned it, just as relieved.

"Jessenia," Vegeta asked, "do you want Kakarott to cut the cord?"

"_No me importa_," she murmured tired. Kakarott came forward slowly, as though unafraid. The doctor beside Vegeta who was congratulating him, grabbed for the pair of scissors to give to Kakarott. The other man grinned lightly and did as he was told, cutting to the direct spot Vegeta pointed. A little bit of liquid squirted out and smacked Kakarott in the face as he cut it. Suddenly, his world went fuzzy and he collapsed on the ground.

Vegeta looked at the other Saiya-jin with a smirk. "Pathetic," he murmured under his breath but went to coddle the newborns once more as the real doctors took place. 

As they were dealing with cleaning Jessenia up, she opened her eyes and glanced around the room. "Where's Goku?" she asked Vegeta. 

Vegeta handed the children over to the twp nurses who would clean the babies off and began taking off his shirt. "On the floor. He passed out."

She leaned over the side and smiled victoriously. "Haha, you motherfucker!" She pointed down at him as though he could hear her. "You owe me ten dollars! You said you wouldn't pass out and now look who's on the floor!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Jessenia was back to her old self and apparently, the moment where Prince Vegeta had breezed into their lives had come to a close. He looked down at the passed out Saiya-jin and then at the young woman who he just helped give birth to her daughter and son. For the first moment in his life, he was content. He no longer wanted to move up in the world or down and he definitely wanted to get off this mud ball of a planet. The Saiya-jin race was dead and long gone and the man on the floor………

He would never make a true Saiya-jin. 

Vegeta grinned and looked out Jessenia's babies. The girl was the beautiful type, with black hair that already had spikes like Kakarott's (which was a surprise because Kakarott said it wasn't his baby). She had dark eyes like her mother and now was curled in the fetal position in the nurse's arms. She stared at the Saiya-jin prince wide-eyed as though she knew him and grinned when he smirked. As he turned away, something brown and furry found its way to her mouth………

The boy was looked mad and had deep blue eyes. They seemed to move calculatingly over the whole scene, even though he was so young. His eyes fell on Vegeta, and the prince narrowed his eyes. Whatever reverie the young boy was in, snapped and he grinned wholeheartedly at the prince. Vegeta assumed this was what their father was really like but with Kakarott around, they would learn how to live better. Vegeta cocked his head to the side and the little boy did the same, already mimicking someone he didn't know. His tiny fingers were grasped around something……….

Yes, he'd positively need to get out these people's lives before he fell in love with _that _bundle. If they turned out anything like Kakarott (which is the only person Vegeta had ever yielding to in his life and gave the prince a good fight) then he was in big trouble. He smirked again, nodding at them and then moving over to kiss Jessenia on the cheek. Someone had finally noticed Kakarott was still on the floor and went to revive him with smelling salts. He turned away right after his lips met her cheek. She grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why? Goku would want you here when he woke up so that he can thank you. _And _I want you here because he won't believe he passed out."

"I can't stay." He went to move away from her but her grip tightened. His anger flared for a moment before he could calmly look at her. "What?"

"See you at the diner?"

He nodded curtly and removed her little fingers from his bare arm. "See you at the diner."

He left the hospital and didn't look back once. 

__________________________________________________________________

Goku opened his eyes when Jessenia's voice penetrated his reverie. He had been holding his little shadow while Jessi was on the phone talking to some people. The babies were a month and two weeks now and they already were a load of trouble. Jessenia had to take a long leave from both her jobs because Goku had to go back to school and could only watch the kids every once and a while. The girl apparently loved her name (considering Vegeta was the one who inspired it) because every time someone called her, she grinned and began cooing. The boy was quite the opposite; he continually scowled unless, (for some reason) he was watching Goku train.

Kakarotta and Vegito couldn't have made better names. 

They had been looking for Vegeta for weeks now, even asked Spring if she remembered where he lived. The girl had stayed shut and stiffly walked away, knowing she had lost Goku now and forever. Jessenia had threatened her lifestyle and the only thing she could tell her was Vegeta lived in the neighborhood where he picked Jessenia up. She mumbled under her breath and walked away, picking her son and daughter up along the way. Ever since then, Jessenia hadn't even returned to that job to visit. 

After her labor, Goku had gone straight to school while leaving her and the twins at the hospital. While he was there, he'd found out Vegeta was a student and had transferred the day before. Goku searched through the records frantically for Vegeta's address and found it…but when he went to the apartment, it was empty. For some reason, Goku concluded, the other Saiya-jin was trying his best to avoid them. Rather it was purposeful or accidental was beyond Goku but the outcome was the same: Goku wasn't the only Saiya-jin left. The knowledge gave him somewhat a bit of comfort when he left the empty apartment but his heart was broken again when he ran into a certain woman.

"Vegeta," his neighbor called.

Goku turned out the sound of her voice and looked her directly in the eyes despite the fact she was in a wheelchair.

"You're looking for Vegeta?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"He talked about you. He even painted a portrait of you and him together." She grinned lightly as though she knew something he didn't.

"We, my f-f-friend and I," he swallowed and tried again. The look this woman was giving him freaked him out a little but he knew there was no reason to fear her. She obviously had some information about Vegeta and he wasn't going to leave until he got it. "My friend and I haven't seen him in a while. We were worried that something may have happened to him."

Her grin widened and she waved a hand in his direction. "Follow me." She wheeled into the creaky elevator, unfazed by how the doors rasped shut. Goku stood next to her, weak-kneed suddenly for the threat of the elevator collapsing. She looked at him through the side of her glasses. "It won't collapse," she said as though reading his mind. "I've been going up and down in this elevator for the last 3 years of my life. Sometimes, when he was in a good mood, Vegeta would carry me." 

"Are you two," Goku swallowed again as his mouth went dry, "old lovers?"

"Of course." The elevator dinged to a stop and she wheeled out. Goku knew he had to follow otherwise the door would close him in. She wheeled unconscious of the stares and restrained glances she received from people in the hallway, as they were a daily occurrence for her. She turned back to look at Goku who was trying his best to send glares people's way who were being rude to her. "Don't worry about them, Kakarott. They won't do anything more because they're afraid of him."

He didn't have to ask whom she was referring to. 

She came to the end of the hall and opened the door with her key, ushering him in. Once Goku stepped inside, it was like breathing a breath of fresh air. There were window gardens on each sill and the atmosphere was painted white, a dull color if the floral wallpaper that lined each one didn't accentuate them. On each wall was a beautifully painted picture all of which had a familiar name scrawled in the corner. 

"Vegeta painted these?"

"He was a Visual Arts major." She sat in the corner satisfied as he looked at each picture, most of them scenes of something. Goku felt each one, as though he could capture the essence of the man through his painting.

"They're beautiful," he whispered.

"He lets the painting take over him." She wheeled into the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Goku followed her, taken in by more portraits Vegeta had painted. His style was unique, and that's what made him easy to spot. Many of them had swirls of orange color and red sky, as though the scene, itself, expressed bliss in an ethereal sort of way. The woman poured him a cup of tea, unhindered by the height of the stove.

He sat across from her, patiently waiting for his drink to be served. And once it finally was, she wheeled into the appropriate space, smiling at him.

"Vegeta talked a lot about you. Apparently, you've frustrated the prince."

Goku took a sip, not noticing what she'd called him. "Well, he's frustrated me as well. My friend-,"

"Yes, Jessenia. Tell me, how are the twins?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, surprised she knew that much. "They're fine. They bother Jessenia and me like all hell but they're superb."

"Great, and Jessenia?"

"She's stressed. She's been looking for Vegeta for quite a while now and she can't find a job that'll take her back so soon. They all want her to wait one month, a couple weeks, something that'll have her worrying herself at home." He snorted as he took another sip. "The house has been cleaner then I've ever seen it."

She nodded and took a sip of her own tea. "And you, Kakarott? How have you been?"

"How do you know my name?"

She hiccupped and set her tea down. Holding out a hand, she shook his firmly. "Permit me to introduce myself. My name is-,"

The door slammed, followed by a loud: "Mom!"

The woman rolled her eyes and looked at Goku. "I've told him to stop slamming that door." She leaned back to look in the front room. "God damn it, Trunks! I've told you to stop slamming that fucking door! You're fucking 15 years old and you should know better!"

Trunks grinned at the sound of his mother's agitated voice and set Bra down. He owed her a piggyback ride from the stairs because he'd lost their bet. He followed it into the kitchen and was surprised to see a man sitting in his seat. The thing that freaked him out the most was he looked very closely related to his father. Trunks narrowed his eyes and curled his tail tightly around his waist, waiting for the man to say the wrong thing.

"Sorry," he couldn't help but grin sheepishly even though he was ready for a battle.

The woman in the wheelchair sighed but leaned over for a kiss. Trunks obediently gave it and moved to sit lengthwise from the pair. She didn't even look. "You park your ass in that chair and I guarantee you'll find yourself on your way out that window."

Trunks stopped, butt in midair, and walked out. Goku turned red from trying his best not to laugh at the funny situation but as soon as Trunks made his exit, he let it all lose.

"Yeah, you think it's funny, don't you."

"A………little," he wheezed and laughed harder.

"Kakarott, you look like a dolt."

"I………don't………care." He fell out in new hysterics. It cut off suddenly when a little foot made contact with his face and made him fly across the room. 

"Shuddup," he heard a little voice growl.

"Now, Bra, that wasn't very nice," the woman admonished. 

"But he was laughing at you, Mommy." Little Bra turned and looked at the woman, a little pink from the exertion of hurting the man.

"No, he wasn't baby. He was laughing at your idiotic brother. Now, go get the smelling salts."

"They're not necessary," Goku said as he rose. He wiped some of the plaster off his clothes and looked at the little girl. "Okay, enough of this chit-chat. Who the hell are you and what the hell is that?" He pointed an accusing finger at Bra who went to hide behind her mother. 

"Well, _that_," she nodded behind her, "is my daughter Bra, and I am Bulma. Bulma Briefs." She held out a hand again and he hesitantly shook it, wondering if this woman could throw him across the room too.

"Son Goku."

"Goku? I wonder why Vegeta has been calling you Kakarott all this time."

"It's his name for me. He feels as though _Goku _is not a _Saiya-jin _enough name." Goku clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd said. Bra came from behind her mother and looked at him with wide eyes as Trunks stumbled into the kitchen. 

"You're a Saiya-jin?" Bra asked.

"I thought my father was the only one left," Trunks interjected.

"Your father?" Goku asked, bewildered. 

"Yes, Goku. That's what I brought you up to tell you. I am Vegeta's ex-wife and these are his kids: Bra," Bra waved, "and Trunks," Trunks nodded curtly. Goku slowly walked to the table and set right his turned over chair. He sat and took a gulp of his neglected tea. 

"So, let me get this straight. Vegeta never said anything about a wife and certainly nothing about kids and yet you guys have been living above him this whole time."

"The kids alternate between where they want to sleep. Judging by your ignorance, I'd say you've never been to the man's apartment when it was furnished."

"No."

"Well, it's a pretty neat place. When he's not working at the hospital a few hours he goes to school here. He has his PhD in Obstetrics Gynecology already. Did you know that?"

"Yes, he delivered Jessenia's baby. They told me at the hospital he comes with high recommendations at other places and because he's such a miracle worker, she was lucky he was there."

"She was. He told me every detail." She put her hand on top of his to settle his nerves. "Every. Gruesome. Detail."

Goku shivered appropriately. "So, when did you guys get divorced? It wasn't when-," he waved a hand at her wheelchair. 

"Oh, no, before this. The day the papers were finalized, I got pregnant with Bra. But by the time we found out, it was too late and we decided to stay divorced. Why waste the money just to live a lie?" He grunted in agreement. "When is the last time you seen him?"

"I was going to ask you that," he said. "It seems the Saiya-jin no Ouji has been avoiding us. Jessenia's been giving herself gray hairs over his disappearance and she wants him to see the kids."

"And what about you, Goku? Why do you want to see him?"

"I want to help Jessenia stop driving us crazy. The kids are-,"

"I didn't say anything about the kids, Goku. Why do you want to see him?"

Bra climbed into her mother's lap as Trunks took his place by her side. All three of them looked at him through unyielding eyes and he had this unrelenting urge to cower.

"Why do you want to see him, Mr. Goku, Kakarott, sir ma' am?"

"Yeah, Kakarott, why do you want to see my dad?"

Goku took a sip of tea to cool the fire inside him. So many images were brought up by the question and none of them were presentable to young ears. "To say hi and to learn a little about our race."

Bulma shook her head as though unsatisfied with the answer. She bit her lip and thought for a moment, Trunks and Bra's eyes landing on her. "Are you going to show him the picture, Mom?" Trunks asked.

"What picture?" Goku asked.

"Follow me," Bulma said after a moment. Bra jumped down off her mother's lap as Goku fell in step behind her. The little girl stopped as her mother and friend continued, staying Trunks.

"We have to follow them-,"

"No," Bra said in a voice that was beyond her years. "Kakarott will need some time alone after he sees what Daddy painted."

Trunks shrugged but turned anyway, picking his sister up along the way. "It's going to especially hard to look at if he's homophobic."

Don't tell me you thought I wasn't going to leave you a cliffhanger? Review. 


	8. Goku wears the pants in THIS house

I was only kidding about the cliffhanger. The real scary almost off the wall cliffhanger comes in the next two chapters………I think.

DISCLAIMER: I am too tired of this bullshit to care. I know I don't own it, you know I don't own it (who else do I have to say it for?)

Vegeta sniffed the air at the entrance to Goku and Jessenia's apartment. Goku's scent was lingering but he could tell the other Saiya-jin wasn't in. He even reached a little for his ki and could tell only Jessenia and the twins were in the apartment. He didn't know why he was suddenly eager to see them and made to turn away. The door was ripped open suddenly and Jessenia stood there, holding one baby and the other on the floor in its car seat by her foot and they were both wailing.

He smirked and took the baby out of her arm, cradling and cooing at her while using his other arm to move the car seat child away from the door. He walked into the apartment, not waiting for an invitation and definitely not needing one.

"Where the hell have you been-," she began yelling but then noticed what he was doing to the baby. Slowly but surely, Kakarotta's lids fell from some sort of lullaby that Vegeta was singing softly in another language. The small dark haired girl wasn't even conscious to her twin's crying, as she was being lured by Vegeta's voice. The baby's wailing in the car seat tempered down as the whole atmosphere of the house calmed. 

"Where's her rocking seat?" he suddenly asked. Even Jessenia was being lulled in by the soothing tone of the man's voice. 

"Oh. Here." She brought over the other car seat and he placed her in it as he began rocking it slowly with his foot. Kakarotta was down for the count as her brother was picked up and rocked slowly to sleep as well with the same lullaby. Vegito was a little harder to convince, as his resolve was high and mighty in trying to stay awake. At least the little monster had stopped crying and was listening to Vegeta's voice. Within five minutes, he too was fast asleep, a scowl on his face for losing the battle.

As he placed the other infant in his car seat, he sat back and rocked each child, noticing the effect his humming had on the mother as well.

"You haven't been sleeping well?"

She scowled, without opening her eyes or sitting up, at how smooth his voice sounded even though she was tired. "No, asshole. I haven't been sleeping well." Her accent was thick in half sleep. She turned and cradled herself in his slowly rocking lap, promising herself to yell at him when she woke up. "You don't have to be anywhere important right now, do you?"

He grinned and sent a harmless ki blast to close the door. "Nope."

Jessenia followed her kids in their dream world as Vegeta grabbed his stuff to search through and read a book. 

_________________________________________________________________

"It's here. He painted it about three months ago and brought it to me for interpretation. The kids were shocked at first but understanding like me when they heard my logic."

"What does it look like?"

"I'll let you see."

She went to her closet and opened the door, grabbing the heavy canvas with no trouble. "He asked me to frame it so he could sell but I want to keep it. However, the decision is mainly up to you." Climatically, she turned the picture and waited for Goku's clichéd gasp. The picture was beautiful to her and once he got past its intended view, she knew he would love it too.

Goku was in shock. The picture itself wasn't what made him gasp. It was absolutely beautiful. According to the Saiya-jin, it wasn't even Vegeta's style but it was obvious the man painted it because his signature was scrawled in the corner. The background had the obviousness of Vegeta-sei (which, according to Bulma, was their home planet), but it melted into Earth's atmosphere, having the cool blues and whites that signified a peaceful day. The park was green and lush, with exotic flowers Goku had never seen before and some he could recognize. In the background were two men, one shorted than the other, holding hands and had their heads close together, even though there was a height difference. In the foreground, however, it was every obvious as to who those men were.

Vegeta and Goku were locked in an intimate embrace, only their shoulder tops showing but it was enough to assume. Goku had one hand in the back of Vegeta's head; cradling his mouth upward was reaching for his prince's lips. Vegeta had one hand splayed across Goku's bare upper chest, one thumb disappearing at the end of the portrait. His smirk was priceless; it spoke of wonders to come and many naughty deeds of the past. It was obvious the two were lovers as one huge passion mark scored the flesh of each tightly corded neck. Instinctively, Goku knew what that meant, and, looking at the picture, wanted it badly.

"I know it's-," Bulma began when Goku still had not said anything. 

"Exquisite," he whispered, and kneeled to get a better look.

"You like it?" she asked surprised. 

Goku ran his hands over the surface, wanting to catch every brushstroke that made this wonderful painting. "I love it[SES1]." 

Bulma sighed, glad he liked it but also knowing what that meant. "So you want to keep it?"

Goku looked up at her as though just remembering she was there. "Do you mind?"

"A little. This is one of Vegeta's best works and I'm a little upset over having to give it away."

Goku snatched his hand back as though burned. "If you want to keep it-,"

"No, Goku. You are the rightful owner." 

Goku nodded and kneeled down to examine the portrait again. He was so enraptured by each color and scene that made the painting but then took in the whole picture itself. Vegeta painting this _had _to mean something. "How long ago did he paint this?" he asked without looking up.

"About three months ago," she repeated, "Why?"

Three months ago would be not long before the twin's birth. As a matter of fact, if Goku did his calculations right, Vegeta painted this on the twin's birthday! "Did he bring it up to you immediately?"

"No. Sometimes, he forgets that he paints things. That's how far it sweeps into him. He loves letting it capture him, just like he loves getting buried in his work and training. If he wasn't out delivering someone's baby, he was training to make himself more toned. If he wasn't doing that, he was painting. If he wasn't doing that, he was in school and if he wasn't doing that," she shrugged and rolled her eyes. "He was probably doing something that is a regular part of nature."

"Like eating, sleeping-,"

"Like fucking, eating, and sleeping."

Goku raised his eyebrow at her vernacular but stayed shut. Bulma observed him for a few seconds more before asking him the question that was seriously pressuring her:

"Do you like him, Goku?"

Goku glanced at her but said nothing. 

"Do you?" she pressed.

"As a friend."

"But you're not offended by this picture?"

"Not at all, Bulma."

Bulma raised an eyebrow and smirked at the Saiya-jin. Goku apparently wasn't a good liar because his excitement at seeing the picture was obvious and easy to see. The man was obsessed already with the painting and almost seemed scared to touch it for fear he may be dragged into the prince's world. Too late, Bulma realized something it would take a while for either Saiya-jin to take notice of. They may think they were merely infatuated with one another now but it was obvious to anyone with eyes they loved one another.

As that thought encompassed her mind, Goku stood abruptly. "I can put this in my truck now?"

"Yes, of course. Trunks'll help you."

"It's all right. I'll manage." Goku put the cover back on the painting and carried it out. Behind him, Bulma's voice trailed.

"Don't be afraid to visit, Goku! When he's not doing all those other things, he's here with the kids and talking to me about something!"

Goku didn't understand, he thought as he put the painting in the truck bed with effort, how in between working, fucking, eating, and sleeping he could find time to talk to his ex-wife? 

_______________________________________________________________

Two hours later, Vegeta tried to stand but was stayed by Jessenia's unconscious hand. He was doing something he hadn't meant to do. Ever since he left that day three months ago, the idiot Saiya-jin had been plaguing his thoughts to no end. Sometimes, he even woke up with a woody out this world. He'd finally come to a solution after he'd taken three girls home one night and fucked all of them in every conceivable position and couldn't get off. 

He was going to fuck the man until he did.

He'd sugarcoat him with flowers, candy, and soft words. And then finally, he'd be able to satisfy Goku and himself. Homosexuality was never an option when Vegeta was younger and with Bulma. He also didn't want either of his children going through it. But now…his dick was demanding something else.

He guessed he'd have to go back on everything he'd ever taught. 

Jessenia turned away from his lower stomach and curled upon his knees, mumbling something under her breath.

"Goku…I love you," she whispered.

Vegeta wanted to growl under his breath. How dare _his _Goku go about fucking this _human? _Humans were dirty, nasty, and they were truly emotional. He did growl then and went to push her off his lap when he eyes landed on Kakarotta and Vegito. His eyes softened and he moved Jessenia tenderly, remembering that no matter how repulsive humans were, they did produce some wonderful things. 

He stood and stretched, cracking the kinks out of his back and rolling his shoulders a few times to loosen up. His stomach growled lightly and he snorted in laughter, briefly wondering when was the last time he'd eaten.

_____________________________________________________________

Goku pulled up to the apartment complex and sighed. He knew what was to come and even if he didn't, the kids' wails were something to be expected. He stepped out of the car, his eyes landing on a red sports Neon parked in his usual parking space. In the back of his mind, he thought the vehicle looked familiar but thought nothing of it as he grabbed the painting from his truck. 

As his fingers molded around the frame, he began thinking of where he was going to put it in the building, knowing that it was going to be put up regardless. He whistled as he entered the building, not noticing the bold license plate on the car.

BEJIITA… 

_______________________________________________________________

The smells coming from the kitchen enticed Jessenia's nose, as she wasn't used to Goku cooking unless he felt like it. Even then, his food would have a certain touch to it that flavored the air, kind of like her Hispanic foods. But this time, the food was downright…seductive with something she couldn't place. White puffs of smoke came every few minutes as she watched the shadow in the kitchen work and pots jangled. Her nostrils flared and her mouth began to water. She checked on her children, who were still fast asleep, and padded into the kitchen, eager to see who and what was cooking.

She saw Vegeta at the stove, his hair pulled back, and his pants half unbuttoned from the heat of the kitchen. The best part was, the pants were the only things he wore. Jessenia completely lost control over her saliva glands as she looked at the delectable sight. Hearing someone gasp, Vegeta turned around and saw Jessenia, staring at him as though _he _were the food.

"I'm making a meal fit for three Saiya-jin because I didn't know how much you'd eat."

"Jessenia, I'm home!" they heard from the living room. The door closed quietly and heavy steps started toward the kitchen. "Something smells good!" He walked into the kitchen with something large in his hands and his eyes widened when they landed on Vegeta. He licked his lips and sniffed the air to distract himself. "Um, whatcha cookin', Vegeta?"

"Food, Kakarott."

He laughed nervously as he saw Jessenia wasn't letting up staring at the two of them. She glanced at each man as though they were food…and she had no problem with devouring either. "I can see that. What exactly is it?"

Vegeta grinned and turned away, lifting one of the pot lids. "I want to see if your nose and tell me."

Goku completely dropped the painting and moved towards the stove because if his nose was telling him right, Vegeta was cooking his favorite meal. Just before he reached the pot, Vegeta held him back with a forearm and took delight in the look on the Saiya-jin's face. "Tell me what it is and I'll let you have a taste."

Goku sniffed heavily at the steam and started to sweat with not being able to reach it; also, the heat in the tiny kitchen wasn't helping any. "It's…" sniff, "it's…" sniff, "it's orange chicken in tomato sauce with baked on mozzarella and fried Wong noodles and…and," Vegeta lifted the other pot lid while placing the chicken lid down, "wild rice with…with…" Goku sniffed harder as the prince lifted another pot lid, "steamed vegetables while having…having…" Vegeta didn't lift the last lid but waited for Goku to identify it, "fried plantains! Ooooooo!" He reached around the smaller man but just couldn't seem to get to it. "Vegeta, please," he begged. 

Jessenia was silent throughout this whole exchange and she tried to get a hold of her spit while each item was being said. Now she knew she had to help Vegeta or he'd never get to finish the huge meal. He gripped Goku's left bicep and dragged him out the kitchen with all her might.

She managed to get to the doorway before Goku promptly reached back for something and was dragged the rest of the way. She slammed the door to the kitchen, jerking awake the twins and as the symphony of wails started, she began yelling:

"Goddamnit, Goku! From the way you were looking in there I'd say you would devour everything including Vegeta!" 

She bent to pick up Vegito as Goku made a face and went for Kakarotta. The kitchen door slammed open as an angry prince walked in wearing nothing but pants and boots while waving a Wisk menacingly in the air. 

"I put those babies to sleep and the first thing you do is wake them!"

"I don't know who you think you are young man," Jessenia picked up.

"I come in your home trying to be nice-," Vegeta went on.

"But I'll tell you one thing! You are not groan and neither do you solitarily own this house!"

"And cook food for you two and all you do is cause chaos!"

Throughout this, Goku rocked Kakarotta and then Vegito until they were quiet and just looking at the two raving adults. Goku let them yell for about two more minutes before he snapped.

"Will you two shut the fuck up so I could get some rest?" he yelled. A succinct click told him both mouths had closed. "Now," he said calmer, "Jessenia, feed your children and Vegeta, cook."

The prince's face turned dark red before Jessenia pushed him into the kitchen, trying to avoid more conflict. She opened her shirt and bent down to her children as Goku picked up his painting and went in his training room. The door slammed, thus ending all conversation. 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'" [SES1]He finds Vegeta asleep at his house,


	9. I have a say in this 2

I'm so sorry for being mean to you guys but because school (any type of school) is an evil thing, I haven't been able to update. Fate just wasn' ton my side because everything was fucked up. The computers were messed up wherever I went, my boyfriend and I broke up, and I'm having troubles at home. (Damn, the days of my life; now you guys know why I'm such a bitch).

Anyway, I owe so much to you guys. 44 reviews makes life tons easier. And I also want to say major sorries to AnimeKris for not sending Tom Cruise to get her off that cliff. (If you've seen Mission Impossible 2:….) 

Well, I'm updating to two chapters so you guys get a treat this time. Are you happy yet?

Good. I'm bouncin'.

Check it.

One love.


	10. Blunts, Milds, and cigs

Disclaimer: If the world were flat, I still wouldn't own this.

One half an hour later, Jessenia walked in on Goku sitting Indian-style in the middle of the floor staring up at some painting. She didn't bother looking at it because Goku had a childish infatuation with such things. She leaned against him backwards, letting him know she was there with the contact. 

"Hey," she began.

"Hey."

"You angry with me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I yelled at you and woke the twins. Vegeta's trying to cool off some steam by going for a before-dinner flight. He was pretty angry with you."

"He has a bad temper."

"I figured that. But he's wonderful with the kids."

"Are they awake?"

"Yes but Vegeta took them with him. He said he'd keep an eye on them and I figured you and I needed some time alone."

She turned around on all fours and crawled in front of the tall Saiya-jin. "I miss our friendship, Goku. Ever since the twins were born, we haven't really had any time to ourselves."

He looked down on her and pulled her into his lap, her back against his chest so she could look at the painting. "And until the twins are older, we probably won't."

Jessenia's eyes focused on the painting as she finally realized what she was looking at. "Is that………you and Vegeta?"

"Yes."

"And what the hell is that on your necks?"

"The bond."

She turned as best she could to look at him. "What's that?"

"The bond is how Saiya-jin mate. Once its there, it never goes away. If you die, your mate dies with you. Whatever pain, happiness, or any type of emotion you go through for that matter, your mate feels it. The bond is forever………it's stronger than blood ties." 

"Do you have it with Vegeta now?"

"No. Vegeta is not my mate. Otherwise, he wouldn't've been able to leave." Goku went silent for a long time and stared at the painting, going back to his contemplations as Jessenia began thinking as well. He turned to look at her. "Jessenia, I-,"

She faced him and grabbed his lips for a bruising kiss. She kissed him with all the passion that she ever felt for him and now that she heard about Vegeta's feelings for the Saiya-jin, she didn't want it to be true. Her tongue searched his mouth as she pushed him down from the force of her body. The door opening stopped all of her thoughts.

Vegeta was in the middle of shrugging off his jacket when he heard moans coming from the training room. Curious he opened the door and was stopped in his tracks. "Am I interrupting something?"

Goku pushed Jessenia off as gently as he could without throwing her across the room. He looked up at Vegeta but his focus was no longer on him. Instead, it was on the huge painting on the wall. 

"I take it you met Bulma, Trunks, and Bra?" He moved closer to the painting and took a deep breath to quell his sudden urges. After that flight with the twins, he decided that he was going to stay around for a while………long enough for him to get Goku into bed. However, when he walked in on them kissing like it was the end of the world, he didn't know how to deal. The portrait he had painted a little while ago was hung on their wall, showing him that Kakarott did care a little but what the hell was he supposed to think if Jessenia and him were rolling around behind his back. 

Well, it was a good thing Vegeta only wanted to fuck him; otherwise, he would've been too far ahead to look back.

He pasted his trademark smirk on and turned to them, who were still in the same position like a deer caught in headlights. Goku began to open his mouth to explain but Vegeta held up a hand. 

"I'm hungry, you can explain at the table. Plus, I think I've left the twins alone for far too long."

He left the room, itching to get back to the food he cooked. 

Goku stood and said nothing, ashamed of his best friend. 

"Goku, I-,"

"No, Jessenia." He whirled to face her. "For the first time in all the years of our friendship, I don't want to hear it." He left the room, the door still ajar for her to follow. 

______________________________________________________________

The twins made noises to one another as though they were talking. Vegito's face never changed from his scowl but it was obvious he was enjoying listening to his twin's chatter. 

At the table, Goku and Jessenia picked their food, neither lifting their heads to talk to one another. Vegeta looked from each bowed head to the other and then to the twins who suddenly went quiet. He appreciated they paid that much as a form of respect to him. It seemed they always went silent when he was about to say something. He cleared his throat and both people lifted their heads slowly. 

"I did not cook this meal for nothing Kakarott and Jessenia." He swallowed a huge spoonful of rice without chewing. "And I'll be damned if you two are ungrateful for me making it, got it?"

They nodded and Goku began eating with vigor. Jessenia was much slower but at least she had gotten her appetite back. The table remained silent however as sounds of 'hmmm' and 'ohhhh' filled the household. All praise perfectly fitted for the prince's cooking. Just as Jessenia was about to leave the table, he stayed her with a hand and served Goku another serving of orange chicken.

"I've an announcement to make."

Jessenia raised an eyebrow but said nothing and sat back down. Goku swallowed another bite before looking at the Saiya-jin prince. Very out-of-character, the prince looked down and blushed slightly. 

"I need a place to stay."

For the first time after the incident in the training room, Goku and Jessenia looked at one another then Vegeta. 

"Are you-," Jessenia began.

"-Feeling-," Goku interjected.

"Okay?" they both asked.

Vegeta drooped his head at the clichéd task and looked from one to the other. "Look, here's the situation." He stood, gathering all the dishes except Goku's from the table and putting them in the sink. "The three months that I've been gone, I've been trying to lose myself in my work." Jessenia stood and began helping him as Goku began eating but listened, attentively. "For the first time ever since I became a doctor, I………I lost a patient." He shook his head as he began reminiscing what happened that day. "One of my worst patients was going into post-mat."

"Post-mat?" Jessi asked.

"Post-maturity," Goku filled in. 

"Well, anyway." He began washing the dishes. "We had her come in so we could induce the labor. I thought the baby had died but when we had the ultra-sound, the heartbeat was sluggish but there so the anestisaolgist came in. I left the room for a while to get suited up and to talk to the family. The husband was there and he warned me that his wife had had a couple of drinks before she came to the office. I tried to rush back to the room as fast as possible but the man had already administered the drugs."

"What was wrong with that?"

"Jessenia, you know how on all medicine bottles it says do not take alcohol with this product?" Goku asked.

She nodded. 

"Well, drugs that are given in the hospital have 20 times the effect mixed with alcohol. If he gave her just enough to slow her down, it could've killed her." Goku's eyes landed on Vegeta as the clattering of the dishes stopped. "Did kill her?"

A glass shattered in the prince's hand from where he was squeezing it tightly. "I didn't mean to do it." He turned to look at them as his eyes went glassy from unshed tears. "He had only given her 10 mg. It was enough to stop her heart." He looked down as a tear escaped his willpower. "I did it all myself. I gave her an unmonitored Caesarian and went to save that baby. When I took him out………he was," he shook his head. "One leg didn't bend properly and he wouldn't cry. No matter how many times I tried, he just wouldn't cry." The prince turned again and finished washing the dishes. "His eyes were pasted open. He could blink and he could move his mouth but beside that, the boy was half-dead. The alcohol she had slowed him to the point where he couldn't respond to touch."

He cracked his neck and went to gather Goku's dishes and put them in the sink. He rolled his shoulders twice before taking off his shirt and throwing it across the room. "The nurses came and took him while I went to tell the family the bad news. Her other children were devastated but the husband just snorted and walked away saying that he knew I wouldn't be able to help them." He turned and looked at the twins whose eyes were focused on him as though they could feel his pain. "I went to check on the baby as another set of parents came to me for help. I couldn't look at them, I was too scared to kill the woman as well."

He moved to kneel in front of the children as though asking them for forgiveness. "The remaining parent wanted nothing to do with the child and asked me to handle papers for adoption. I asked him if I could take him but they didn't want me to have him. They said I was a murderer and didn't deserve my doctoring license." He snorted in mock laughter. "I guess they were right." He kissed the twins on their foreheads before standing and looking at Goku. "You know I haven't killed anyone in the years I've been on this planet because I've realized saving them is much more rewarding? I've worked hard to be average because I thought you didn't exist. I make sure every minute of my time is taken up. I can outline my day on two hands. I eat, sleep, see my kids, work, go to school, paint, dispose of wastes, train, and FUCK. That's all I do. And out of all of them, I love to fuck. I love taking a girl, seducing her and fucking her brains out. I love waking up in the morning, treating her like shit and throwing her out of my apartment only to grab another girl and fuck her too."

Throughout all this, the Saiya-jin prince slowly advanced until Goku was against the wall and crouched submissively before the prince. His voice changed and his own accent thickened through his speech. In a language only Goku could now understand, he mumbled:

"And now it's your turn."

"Vegeta," Jessenia called, snapping him out of his trance. His onyx eyes landed on her and focused. "Why do you need a place to stay?"

"Because I'm on leave," he turned away to clean off the stove. "And because I sold my apartment and can't get it back. I would stay with Bulma if I weren't sure I'd probably get her pregnant. I'm not trying to go through that again."

"Who's Bulma?"

"His ex-wife," Goku stated.

"Yes," Vegeta agreed.

Jessenia looked between the two men, not understanding why their personalities had changed. Kakarotta and Vegito continued with their chatter, no longer concerned with the adults. Jessenia touched Goku's arm nodding her head into the living room for them to make their decision. 

_______________________________________________________

"He's so damn frustrating," Vegeta murmured under his breath. The twins looked at the bare chest Saiya-jin no ouji before chattering to him. They had no idea what they were saying but just wanted to offer some comfort to the man whom they were left alone with. Jessenia and Goku had allowed him to stay but he had to sleep on the couch. In the middle of the night, he'd heard them crying and went to wake Jessenia, only to find her gone and Goku nowhere in sight. 

He'd then found a note next to the couch, stating something about Jessenia going off to work and Goku trying to find a job. It was just he and the twins then, and the time alone was actually calming to his nerves.

"Do you know what he does? He'll sit there and train for hours and if somebody interrupts him, he doesn't get angry. Oh no! He just laughs at them and listens to what they have to say, even if it's something so retarded it can't be helped."

Vegito raised an eyebrow in a similar gesture he learned from Vegeta and picked up his squeaky toy. The Saiya-jin prince watched as the baby completely flattened the thing and beat it against the crib bed, bouncing his sister almost completely in the air.

Vegeta watched fascinated, as he couldn't remember any baby being so damn strong. As a matter of fact, no baby _was_ thatstrong.

He took the toy away from the baby with a little more force than usually needed and watched as Vegito gave him this evil look. Kakarotta looked from her babysitter to her brother before laughing and putting a brown thing in her mouth. The prince took notice of this and flipped both babies onto their stomachs in his hands. Right there, waving around in the air was a tail above both of their diapers. 

"Are you serious?" he murmured. He went to pull off their diapers (they needed to be changed anyway) and ran his finger through the fur of each tail even though they were both less than 10 inches long. The babies laughed when he did it, obviously feeling his ministrations. He put them both on their backs again and reached for another diaper as his thoughts raced.

_Kakarott said they weren't his and there are no other Saiya-jin on this planet beside he and I. Bra and Trunks are with Bulma and Trunks is far too young to have children yet. Kakarott………how could you lie to me?_

"I'm home!" someone yelled throughout the house, even though it was three o' clock in the morning. He quickly put a diaper on each child commanding them to be quiet. He pointed a finger at them (which Kakarotta easily grabbed for and held on like a lifeline) and said hushed "Be quiet!"

They both looked up at him with wide eyes before turning to one another and closing their eyes as though they were going to fall asleep. Vegeta smiled satisfactorily before Goku walked into the room wearing that annoyingly bright orange jacket Vegeta had seen the first time they met. 

"Hey Geta-,"

"Shhh!" 

He became humbled and looked on to the twins. "I'm sorry. They're sleeping?"

Vegeta cocked his head to the side and wondered if Goku really wasn't an idiot. He grabbed the man forcefully by the arm and dragged him to the balcony of the apartment. It was a cool, crisp night and no one was out on the streets. If anyone was, it was probably a night jogger or two. Vegeta slid the window shut, making sure to leave a crack big enough just in case the fake-sleeping twins woke up suddenly. 

He looked up at the tall Saiya-jin and crossed his arms over his still bare chest, the breeze flitting lightly through their hair. He'd noticed there was an odd look in his eyes but he thought nothing of it as he began his lecture. 

"Is there something you have to tell me?"

He sighed and looked away awkwardly. "That was all Jessenia, Vegeta. She came onto me and kissed _me. _I didn't want her to and pushed her off."

"Oh yeah, right before you were busy with her tongue down your throat." Vegeta shook his head as he took notice at the sound of his voice. He sounded like a little bitch. "Anyway, that's not what I'm out here to talk to you about, Kakarott."

Goku looked around confused and even took time to sniff himself before Vegeta smacked him upside the head. (It was his way of saying 'stop acting like an idiot) "I don't know what you're talking about Vegeta no ouji."

He turned away and threw his hands into the air as though asking the gods for patience. "I'm talking about-," he whirled to face the other Saiya-jin, "what the hell did you just call me?"

"Vegeta no ouji." He scratched his head dumbly and grinned. "That is what you are, isn't it?"

Vegeta's eyes rolled back in his head as thought of two things: strangling the idiot until he killed him, or kissing him so he wouldn't be so stupid. "Yes, Kakarott," he spoke slowly as though he were retarded, "that is actually who I am."

The silence fell save for the rare car traveling down the street. Goku shifted from foot to foot as he waited for Vegeta to say something. When the prince did not, he went inside the house and the prince followed. This conversation was not over but he needed something to calm his nerves. In the few moments of silence, they'd exchanged at least that. Before going back outside, however with his object, he checked in on the twins. They were awake but they were eerily quiet and staring at one another. He put down his object and lifted them both effortlessly. Their eyes settled on Goku before they both turned their heads away and fell into deep sleep.

Goku shrugged his shoulders and let them sleep, finding it odd they slept with their eyes open, just like him. In fact, he found it weird that in almost every way, the kids were like him but he shrugged it off and got his object again, leaving the topic in the back of his mind to surface later. 

The prince was waiting for him when he returned, his eyes on the horizon instead of the Saiya-jin. He knew the moment he arrived; his nose caught the scent and his ears perked at the sound. He turned back to what he was doing, ignoring the larger Saiya-jin as he got comfortable on the balcony ledge. Unlike Vegeta who was scared shitless of heights, Goku seemed very comfortable walking about on the ledge.

"Whatcha doin', Geta?"

The prince ignored the nickname and finished what he was doing. Looking at the other Saiya-jin, he'd noticed he had a huge container of………

"Is that ICE CREAM?" he asked, incredulous.

"Well, yeah," he jumped down and moved closer to the prince. "You said get something to relax. Eating relaxes me."

Vegeta looked from the container to the huge smile Goku wore and then noticed how his face changed when he realized what Vegeta had in his hand. Even though Goku was very intelligent, he couldn't control the childish tone that left his mouth:

"Geta, you're not supposed to be smoking marijuana! It's bad for you!"

Vegeta looked at the blunt he'd just rolled in his hands and then at the idiotic Saiya-jin. He rolled his eyes and snatched the container, holding his hand out expectantly for a spoon. Goku pulled a huge one out of his pocket and handed it to the prince, wondering what he wanted it for. 

"Kakarott, when I gave you the thoughts of getting something that relaxed you, I meant alcohol of some sort."

"But I threw that all away when Jessenia got pregnant with the twins. I don't even think we have a pack of cigarettes left in the house."

"But Kakarott," Vegeta spoke slowly as he wished to all hell he could blow the bitch to smithereens and have it all done with. "You're a grown college man. Surely you have something."

Goku pursed his lips with the tone the prince had with him and rolled his eyes. He searched in his pockets and triumphantly pulled out a pack of Black & Mild's. "I only smoke these while studying for a test. They relax me but I usually don't have to study so they're a fresh pack."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, surprised beyond measure. Instead of saying anything, he opened the ice cream and took a huge scoop, only to swallow it without trouble. Goku watched, amazed and sat on the floor in front of his prince. Following suit, Vegeta took a seat in the chair he pulled out earlier. 

The prince searched in his pockets for a lighter but couldn't find one. He looked up to see Goku offering one and took a pull on his newly rolled blunt. Holding his breath in with the smoke he watched as Goku opened the pack of Mild's and began taking it apart.

"What are you doing Kakarott?" he asked as he exhaled. 

The taller man didn't look up but reached for the ice cream and took a scoop as well. "Champing them."

Vegeta took another pull, not feeling the effects yet. "What the hell is that?"

"It's when you take the cancer paper out." Expertly, Goku put all the tobacco in the plastic film and blew into the back of the Mild.

The prince took another drag and offered it to Goku. "What the hell is that?"

"This," he said and pulled the thin sheet of paper from inside the wrapper. He held up the almost transparent piece as he took the blunt, taking a very light drag. Vegeta examined it, ignoring Goku's tactics to inhale the weed smoke. 

"What does this do?"

"Without it, the Mild tastes better." Goku took one more tiny drag and handed the blunt back to Vegeta. 

"Does it live up to its name?" Vegeta asked as he took another scoop of ice cream. 

"I don't know. I've been smoking Mild's since I was about 16 and always without the paper."

The prince shrugged and sat back; watching Goku with the Mild and finally spark it.

__________________________________________________________ 

Goku sat over the edge of the balcony, played with his tail as Vegeta rolled their 7th blunt, and champed their last Mild. Everything seemed so light hearted to Goku and he felt as though Vegeta was being his best buddy in the world. All things that he had experienced ever since he met the prince seemed to not have as much net weight anymore. He was happy, carefree, and the floor seemed a very high distance away the ledge. He leaned forward slightly only to catch himself again as he lost his balance. Some of the tobacco spilled out of the Black and he cursed. 

Vegeta looked up disinterested at Goku as he swore, finished. He lit it up immediately and went to join the other man, his tail swaying lazily behind him. After another two drags, he offered the blunt to Goku as they exchanged.

"Vegeta," Goku said in between pulls, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

The prince looked at the object of his fascination, moving closer, and staying shut. Goku had yet to notice. "Vegeta?" Goku turned just in time to see Vegeta bounding over the railing to sit beside him. He went unsteady for a moment where Goku steadied him and handed over the blunt.

"I thought you were afraid of heights," Goku stated.

"I am. But, I know how to fly. It shouldn't be a problem if I fall."

"We're on the eightieth floor." 

The prince observed the blunt in his hand and then Goku. He jumped off and caught himself before he hit level 79. Goku watched wide-eyed as the prince flipped himself over in thin air and was upside down until he was face-to-foot with him.

"Vegeta, get back here before you fall."

"Haven't I already, Kakarott?" He righted himself and sat beside the tall Saiya-jin. "I've already fallen. I've fallen hard."

Goku narrowed his eyes as Vegeta put out the blunt. He observed Vegeta in silence, waiting for him to continue. As soon as he'd finished putting out the blunt and Mild, he reached over for the other Saiya-jin and kissed him. 

The prince's tongue swirled in and out of his mouth, pausing briefly to allow the other Saiya-jin to suck at his tongue lightly. Goku pulled back with wide eyes and licked his lips; a little surprised Vegeta had been so forward. Vegeta grinned lightly before leaning in so he could kiss him again. Goku's eyes fluttered shut as the smaller Saiya-jin seduced his tongue, thoroughly arousing him. He felt as he had that day in the classroom where his body temperature rose through the roof and his clothes felt too tight. He remembered the fantasy he had when he made love to Vegeta with his mouth and more importantly, he wanted it now. Goku shook his head and pulled back; shocked he'd let it get this far. 

What in the hell did the prince want to talk to him about? 

Vegeta frowned with his eyes closed feeling the loss of the other Saiya-jin lips. He opened his eyes to see Kakarott had backed away near the window and was currently poised to climb in. He jumped down gracefully to move closer to the Saiya-jin, purring as he noticed Kakarott's change in scent.

"Vegeta," he murmured. 

He moved closer, almost within leaping distance but Goku held a hand up to his chest. Vegeta looked at the hand before rubbing his bare chest against it sensually. His nipple ring found his thumb and Goku unerringly traced around it, making the prince growl softly in the back of his throat. Fire raced through his veins with that simple touch making his eyes burn darkly. After two more rounds, he pulled back as though burned.

"Vegeta," he asked.

He moved closer in answer, their chests touching. "Yes?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Jerked back to reality, the prince settled lustful eyes on the taller Saiya-jin. "I wanted to know why you didn't tell me."

He furrowed his brow. "Tell you what?"

"The truth." Vegeta moved closer and ran his right hand through Goku's hair. The taller Saiya-jin tilted at the touch but remembered himself again. Even though he'd heard getting high dulled your senses, it seemed as though he could feel nothing but fire. Vegeta was driving him mad with simple gestures and it seemed as though he was almost at the brink of something………but what?

"The truth about what?"

"About Kakarotta and Vegito."

Now Goku was wholly confused. What about the twins? "Vegeta………I can't………think when ………you're doing that."

"Doing what? _This."_

The prince finally moved in and nipped at Goku's lip with his teeth. It was just a taste, just enough to get him hooked. Goku growled and pushed the prince against the wall; eager to reach for the honey sweetness that was Vegeta. Once they pulled away, Goku settled burning eyes on the prince. Vegeta gasped, suddenly frightful of what he had invoked.

Kakarott was tired of trying to talk. It would all come to him………after. He opened the window and climbed in, pulling the shorter man through with ease. Vegeta made to go settle on his couch but Kakarott pulled him back. The prince was his prisoner and there was nothing he could do about it. Seemingly romantic, Kakarott lifted the smaller man into his arms, kissing him ferociously until the prince was sure he could taste his own blood coursing sullenly from his bruised lips.

In seconds, the prince found himself against the wall again, this time, in the training room. He didn't know what he was thinking, all he knew was this was a dangerous place to be when there was a horny armload of Saiya-jin nearby. Kakarott left briefly, giving Vegeta a moment to think. He knew exactly what Kakarott had wanted to talk to him about but he, at the moment, was too horny to care. Now, he wasn't as sure of himself as he realized he had never been in this part of the house……….and there were too many leather strapy things for comfort. 

_Of course they're for exercise………ne?_

The door opened and closed quietly behind him, the sound of a lock finalizing everything. Vegeta turned slowly, the back of his mind screaming for him to gain his steel back in his backbone but also the forefront of him screaming RUN.

"So Vegeta no ouji. You like to fuck," Kakarott's eyes had a certain glint that he didn't think was possible for the simpleton. Slowly, the taller Saiya-jin began to circle around his prince, looking him up and down. "You can outline your day on two hands, ne?" Kakarott slowly but surely closed the circumference of the circle, only making Vegeta far more tense and horny than he ever cared to be. "You eat, sleep," moving closer, "see your kids, work," even closer, "go to school, paint," standing in front of the high strung prince, "piss, shit," threading fingers through his hair, "and FUCK." He exclaimed while rearing his head back for a bruising kiss. Vegeta whimpered into the Saiya-jin mouth, lifting himself up to get closer. Kakarott, however, was apparently having none of that.

He pushed the prince down onto the floor and straddled his hips with his thighs. "That's all you do. And out of all those things, you LOVE to fuck. You love taking a girl," a nip at the base of his throat, "seducing her and fucking her brains out." Kakarott moved down on the prince's body and lightly tweaked the nipple with the ring, pulling it into his mouth when Vegeta whelped in pain. Kakarott shot up gasping for air and looked down at the prince predatorily. He whispered nefariously in his ear. "You love waking up in the morning, treating her like shit and throwing her out of you apartment only to grab another girl and fuck her too." His hands roamed downwards for Vegeta's zipper and grated it down.

To the uke, it sounded like gunfire.

"Well, Vegeta. Is that what I should do to you? Take you?" Kakarott eagerly ripped his pants off while he was still practically clothed. "Seduce you?" He gave a few gentle strokes to the Saiya-jin's tail and then pulled hard as he went down to take the prince's hard length in his mouth. "Fuck you?"

Vegeta arched when Kakarott's whole mouth engulfed the length. From Vegeta's earlier perception of the man, he'd thought he didn't know what the hell he was doing. Now………Kami, now he was sucking it. Vegeta moaned loudly enough that Kakarott reached up and covered the prince's mouth with one large hand.

"The twins are sleeping Vegeta," he snarled through clenched teeth. "If you wake them, you will not get this and I WILL kill you."

Vegeta eyes widened noticeably as he just remembered who he was. This idiot would not be Seme in this relationship; no matter how hard he tried. He was the one supposed to be seducing, not seduce. He was supposed to be Seme, not uke. He was the one who was supposed to threaten death, damnit it! Kakarott's eyes widened as he saw the ki swirling around the prince turn yellow and burn hotly. He didn't know what the hell was going on but something told him he would have to break power for this. 

Vegeta's hair shot golden, as he believed he gained the advantage.

[Not this time] 

A second after, Kakarott's muscle mass increased as his hair turned gold as well. Vegeta felt like his eyes would roll out of his sockets any moment because if he wasn't mistaken, the idiot on top of him just turned Super Saiya-jin just like him………and quicker at that!

Vegeta arched his back, bringing forth the painful reminder of his still aching erection. He wanted the idiot, no doubt, but he wanted to be on top when it happened. Vegeta dropped out of his form just as soon as it came, yielding to the taller Saiya-jin. His head turned to the side as he felt the man on top of him panting. 

"Vegeta?"

The prince's sprit was broken, just like that. He no longer was the most powerful man on earth but second to a stranger he had met merely a few months ago. There were no questions about it. There wasn't any why. It just………was.

"Vegeta no ouji?"

"Do not call me that, Kakarott, I no longer deserve the title." Goku finally realized he was coming down from his high and saw what he had become. He scurried off the prince, much to his body protest and looked at his prince with shock. Vegeta sat up as Goku moved away, more ashamed of himself for not getting the reality check sooner. Vegeta was no one. He was the prince of a dead race and the only Saiya-jin left not only had children but also belonged to someone else. His own brats didn't matter, as they were weak and lived with an even weaker ningen. It was a wonder he didn't end it all. The prince was far older than any Saiya-jin should live and really had nothing to live for. He'd been fooling himself all these years and his time had come to a close………willingly.

"Vegeta?" Goku called. 

He looked up at Kakarott, defeat written plainly across his features. He stood when the other didn't say anything and picked up his pants to leave.

"No," Goku stayed him with a hand. When the prince looked down on the other Saiya-jin, his eyes were weary. "I want you to stay. I want _this."_

"Kakarott," the prince went down to his knees so he was almost eye-to-eye with the other Saiya-jin. He gripped his face as he recognized the look in his eyes as shame. "You are the more powerful, Kakarott. Had you continued, you would've deserved to dominate me. You're handsome, you're smart when you want to be, and Jessenia deserves to have a man like you."

Goku's face showed confusion as Vegeta stood once more. He grabbed him before he could try to leave. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Aw, c'mon, Kakarott." His eyes narrowed as he realized the fool honestly didn't know what he was talking about. "Yesterday, I caught you-,"

"She came on to me while I was talking about the painting."

"The kisses-,"

"Jessenia has been my friend since I came to the states and she's the only one who knows the truth. Kissing is an affection commonly shared in her culture. She feels more comfortable doing it with me more than anyone else."

"The twins-,"

"That's what I wanted to tell you when I came in the house. I just didn't know how to broach the subject." Vegeta fell on his heels as he avidly listened; Goku scratched his head as he just realized that's what Vegeta was trying to talk to him about. He grinned fully, making Vegeta raise an eyebrow and cover his sudden erection with his pants. Goku took notice but decided to ignore it; his blood was still on low boil anyway. 

"A few years ago, before I could collect my monthly checks from my grandpa, I had to find a way to pay for college. Jessenia and I used to go to all types of fairs because her boyfriend, Michael, was pretty good at finding stuff like that." He stood and opened the window, his room getting a little stuffy. "Well, we came to a booth where I could give to a sperm back for about 250 a cup if my blood was good. The gave the okay and I jerked off in about 6 cups."

Goku flashed Vegeta a smile as he reminisced how much he had to go through in order to get through those cups. "After writing out my description and even giving them my picture, they allowed me to go with my money."

"Fifteen hundred dollars is a pretty penny, Kakarott."

"I agree. It helped me with my books little accessories of that sort. I think I even put some forth to this apartment." He sighed and sat behind the prince, needing something to do and deciding his tail was an interesting enough spot. Vegeta bit his lip as Kakarott toyed with his tail, waiting for the right opportunity to pounce. "With Jessenia surrounded with all the hopes and dreams of having a baby, she and Michael began trying very hard to have a baby." Both men went silent as their own thoughts came to mind.

[A/n: I'm sorry to interrupt but if any of you have seen the movie Amelie, you'll know what I'm talking about. Specifically the part where she ponders the ways of the universe.] 

"Anyway, they both finally succeeded, I thought. That's about when you came in. Michael began questioning why Jessenia was getting so fat and he broke up with her when he found out the answer. Tonight, when Jessenia and I left you alone with the twins, we went out to discuss what really happened. According to Jessenia, she tracked my samples down and artificially inseminated herself."

Vegeta reached around and stopped Goku's ministrations with his tail. His eyes landed on the other Saiya-jin as one question became essential. "How in hell-,"

"She has friends in high places. For about a fraction of the cost, she stole three samples, took them to one of her friends and the woman A.I.ed her."

"Shit! Are you serious? She could've been killed."

"She apparently loved me enough and wanted my baby that bad. She said that she had feelings for me for the longest time and now that she had my children, it kind of defeated the purpose of me trying to love her."

"That's sick in its own way."

"Well, I guess I'm a dad now."

"If you're Daddy, I'm Papa."

Goku grinned; proud his prince had accepted him.

The light of dawn began filtering in the room, chasing away the shadows. Because Vegeta's eyes were trained on Kakarott, he finally focused on the rest of the room. He recognized the painting he had made at the twins birth and smiled instantly, happy Kakarott received it. As he gazed at it, a thought entered his mind. "Why didn't she just ask?"

Goku's stomach rumbled loudly and Vegeta laughed, making light of their conversation even though he knew he wouldn't be able to love Kakarott tonight. "She said she was used to shady men and didn't know that I would be different." He gave one last tug on Vegeta's tail and stood, stretching. "I would've fucked her."

Vegeta stood as well, pulling his pants up and over his erection, willing it to go away. It no longer mattered to him that Kakarott saw. All he knew as the opportunity was open. They'd take it when they have time. "I'm sure you would've, but," he yanked the Saiya-jin down for a kiss. "You'd better not, now that you're with me."

Goku cocked his head to the side sarcastically but nodded in compliance. "I guess the only fucking I will do is with you, ne."

"Chikuso ne!"

Goku smiled and unlocked the door, the twins chatter greeting them as soon as they opened the door. 

It's not over so come back here!


	11. Because I'm his boyfriend

This is where drama starts

Disclaimer: The sky is black, so am I, I will never own this (I couldn't find anything to rhyme with I) 

When Jessenia walked in, she was greeted by puffs of smoke and the sounds of laughing children.

"Hello?" she called throughout the house and didn't get a response. She shrugged and placed her bags in her room, eager to find not only her children but her best friend as well. After taking off her work clothes and finding something comfortable to settle in, she went in search of her family.

The twins weren't hard to find, as they were mumbling about stuff in the playpen Goku had brought for them. Jessenia stopped and tickled her twins, enjoying the sounds they made and how they cooed at their mommy. Kakarotta grinned wholeheartedly like usual and wrapped her tail around her mother's wrist to the best of her ability. Vegito just stared at his twin as she did this, not wanting the excess attention but knowing he was going to get it anyway.

Jessenia pulled away and went in search of Goku and Vegeta, leaving the twins to themselves after giving Vegito a smacking kiss. When she walked in the kitchen, she had not been expecting what she saw.

Vegeta was nestled in Goku's lap and had his arms locked around the other's neck. They were kissing, each smiling in their own mischievous way. If her eyes didn't tell her right, Goku also had his hand on top of a certain area on the prince's pants, his hand massaging lightly. 

_It seems the boys have settled their differences._

She cleared her throat loudly; twice when there was no response. Goku snapped his neck her way and blushed furiously, hiding the hand that had been holding Vegeta behind his back. The other, however, lazily looked at her and lifted the cigarette off the ashtray to take a pull. Goku looked at him embarrassingly and took the stick from him, putting it out in front of Vegeta's face.

"Um………Vegeta. You know smoking's bad for you."

Vegeta 'humphed' and stood to check on the food. Jessenia just smiled and went to Goku for her kiss. 

"Hey sweetheart," the prince heard behind his back. 

"Hey," Goku said in return. There was a brief smack from their kiss.

"Hey," Vegeta demanded as he whirled around, "keep your lips off him."

Goku froze midway as Jessenia laughed loudly. She took a seat in Goku's lap even though there was a chair right across from them. "So," she began when the prince gave her an evil look, "I take it you two are cool now?"

"Did you check on the twins?" Vegeta asked instead as he made three plates. Two of them were heaping with food while the other was a bit meager compared to the Saiya-jin appetite. 

"Yes. They seem to be just fine."

"I want to replace that cage-like thing with a room," Vegeta said as he set the plates in front of two chairs. He manually lifted Jessenia off Goku (who was still bright red, mind you), and sat there himself, placing both heaping plates in front of them. He began eating, as Goku still said nothing but eventually lost his embarrassment and began to eat as well……….and with much more vigor.

"Why?" Jessenia asked, her mouth full of scrambled eggs.

The prince didn't say anything but sliced a little V out of his pancakes and took a huge bite. 

"Because," Goku decided to answer for him, "I didn't realize that cage wasn't going to hold."

"What do you mean 'it's not going to hold'? And why do you all of a sudden call it a cage?

"That's what it is to them. The twins are easily the strength of a fully grown adult human," the prince cut in. "They need room to move about. Even if all they're doing nothing but rolling."

"They can't even roll, can they?" she asked, mimicking Vegeta's actions.

"Yeah, they can," both men, agreed.

Jessenia looked at the two of them who were almost completely finished and she was only on her second pancake. Goku swallowed his last sausage and shooed Vegeta off, going to get the twins in the same motion. Vegeta took a seat where his man had been and finished off his food. Despite as much as he had, he reached to get some more. Once he had heaped with 10 other pancakes, he looked at Jessenia.

"Get over it," he said when she didn't stop staring.

She looked down at her food innocently. "Get over what?"

"Kakarott's mine now."

"I know."

"And I eat more than an army every morning."

"I damn well know that."

"And I don't want you to kiss him anymore."

Her fork dropped with a clatter and her eyes settled on him disbelievingly. "How the hell are you going to tell me that I can't kiss my best friend anymore?"

"Because I'm his boyfriend."

"That doesn't mean shit. All you'll probably do is fuck him and leave anyway."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her and refused to get angry. "I won't."

"You will." She stood as she began getting angry. "You think I haven't heard about your reputation, Vegeta? I went to see your ex-girl today and that's why the fuck I'm so late. You think I usually walk in the house at 10 a.m.?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Excuse me?" 

The prince stood as well; ready to go toe-to-toe with this bitch. "Kakarott told me this isn't the first time you got pregnant and your man left you."

She shook her head in denial. "That's none of your fuckin' business."

"It's my business when you're doing nothing except hurting my future mate."

"Your future mate? I bet you probably won't even go as far to mark him. You know he's jealous of your past. He can't come up to it, he says. I know something that you, your ex-wife, your kids, and I'm sure all your girlfriends have found out already."

"And what the hell is that?"

She came so close to him until their noses were touching. Because they were closely eye-to-eye, she had no problem doing it. Her voice lowered dangerously. "You can't love him Vegeta, rather you try or not. Bulma thought Goku would be different but I know you'll hurt him. It's just in your blood especially because of such a savage race you all used to be."

Goku walked back in on the confrontation, a man following him. He saw Jessenia and Vegeta so close; Vegeta's jaw working as he grit his teeth and Jessenia having the smuggest expression he'd ever seen on her features. However, when they landed on the man beside Goku, it fell and her pretty eyes widened.

"Michael, what the hell are you doing here?" 

"Jessenia," he said smoothly, his accent thick.

Vegeta's eye landed on the intruder with mild recognition. Michael, as well, seemed to recognize the prince. Goku looked at the exchange between the three of them and uncharacteristically let out a growl of protectiveness. It worked because everyone suddenly snapper to the present.

"Have we met before?" Vegeta asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"I believe we have but I doubt we'll be able to remember from where."

"Hn."

Goku moved towards the two of them, putting one arm around Vegeta's waist and the other around Jessenia's shoulders. He apparently got the hint because he smiled and remembered his manners.

"Forgive me for intruding but I need to speak with Jessenia." Goku's eyes landed on her with concern. She nodded his way to calm him and went forward with him away.

"I need to take the twins for a walk anyway. I'm sure they're anxious to be outside. It's a beautiful day."

Vegeta snorted and turned away as Goku followed the two to the door. A few minutes later, he came in with an attitude.

"I hate that asshole."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the man's vernacular but let it slide for he knew Goku was a passionate man. "I know him from somewhere." 

"Yes, he said likewise. Where did you guys meet?"

"I don't believe it was us who met, but maybe I met one of his family members." Vegeta turned and grabbed the dishes. Goku attempted to help but some sort of way managed to spill all of Jessenia's leftovers on the small prince. Vegeta pulled back in a hiss of breath and looked at the other Saiya-jin, ready to bite his head off but then noticed how remorseful he looked. There were no clumsy apologies or attempts to clean it up; there was only a glint in his eye that Vegeta wasn't so sure he wanted to explore but regardless, decided to play at it: he left the stains exactly where they were and continued to clean. After a while, the silence became unbearable for the taller Saiya-jin.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" 

Vegeta didn't look at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you want me to clean you up?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want me to clean it up?"

He shook his head.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?"

He shrugged.

"So that's it," Goku's voice became very soft. "A simple accident and everything is over?"

He shrugged. After a while, he finished the dishes and now there was silence enough for Vegeta to hear Goku's sniffles. He whirled around to see his head down and his shoulders moving every few moment from where he took whiffs of breath. Goku apparently, was a little bitch when not high. He'd have to do it more often. "Pussy ass, Saiya-jin." He grunted and sighed. "Damn it Kakarott. I'm not angry with you." He went over and moved to his knees, pulling his hands away from his face. "I'm not."

"You're not?"

"I'm not." Vegeta smiled and Goku leaned forward for a soft kiss. For a moment, Vegeta was disoriented because, once again, he had been caught off guard. But once he finally got the rhythm, Kakarott tried to pull away and he suddenly didn't want that.

A tongue smothered "Vegeta-," his mouth. Vegeta stood, craning Kakarott's head back so he could more forcefully kiss him. Following a few more tries at speech, Goku finally gave in and let the prince ravage his mouth. Suddenly, he couldn't control himself. He stood, making Vegeta crane his neck back and they began the battle. 

Vegeta, as eager for dominance as he was, didn't know what to do when he noticed the distinct change in scent happening in his soon-to-be lover. "Damn," he murmured when he realized control was no longer his.

Kakarott's body suddenly turned into magma, knowing only Vegeta's comfort. He tried his best to gain control again, but his instincts were beginning to get the best of him. His tail went and wrapped around Vegeta's waist, bringing him closer and rubbing their midsections together. Vegeta's eyes widened at how forceful the other Saiya-jin was becoming and pushed him back momentarily. 

"Kakarott, when is Jessenia returning?"

"In about two hours."

"Good," and they kissed again. Vegeta knew what Kakarott didn't and used much of that to his advantage. He gripped at the other's tail, which was now firmly wrapped, around his waist. He raked his fingernails through the thick fur, making Goku moan into his mouth. He did it twice more to see if he could elicit the same reaction and each moan gathered in volume. 

Abruptly, Vegeta's world was taken out from under him as Kakarott tossed him on the table, climbing upon him and grinning like a Cheshire cat. Vegeta smiled back, momentarily surprised the table had been able to take both their weight but then appreciated he would still have his lover all to himself.

"Vegeta," Kakarott said breathlessly with his forehead against the elders, "what are you doing to me?"

"Only everything you should plan to do to me, Kakarott." He smiled again and kissed him. Vegeta somehow switched their positions and straddled the Saiya-jin. "Now, I'm going to teach some things to you, kawaii, and you will obey them."

"Yes, Ouji."

"Good." Vegeta went down and kissed his way under Kakarott's shirt, stopping when he came across a tattoo. He turned his head slightly to look at it and was delighted to see it disappeared under his pants. "Indeed," he murmured to himself.

"What…was…that?"

"Nothing." He ripped the Saiya-jin's shirt off with his teeth and admired his handy work. Pectorals were covered with a very thin layer of blonde hair that he was sure had to do with Kakarott's ascension. His abs tightened reflexively and loosened, leaving Vegeta wondering exactly why any woman or man alike would not follow him around likes a puppy dog. He felt his lover's breaths get faster as he observed him, apparently waiting for Vegeta's final move. When his hands landed at his jeans, the breathing stopped.

"Oh, we'll get there." He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, his knuckles brushing the growing hardness beneath. He hummed when he realized he shouldn't have been able to do that unless Kakarott was extremely………

He frowned as he pulled down the pants and underwear in one swoop. "Holy shit!" Kakarott flushed deeply and Vegeta gasped, wondering how he was going to fit all that inside of his mouth. [Hentai smirk]

"I-I usually don't have m-many relationships because the g-girls complain that I hurt t-them." Goku tried to grin through his arousal but when Vegeta brushed it, he thought he was going to shoot off the table.

Vegeta was entranced. He moved forward without warning, nipping at the head lightly. Kakarott's moan was enough encouragement. He went and licked at it, mimicking what he would usually do to a lollypop except Goku was the sweetest candy he'd ever had. 

_If I tried to take all of it, there would still be some left………or would there?_

He smiled and went to swallow, his throat easily adjusting as if it were actually food. Kakarott arched and moaned, his fingers finding Vegeta's hair and threading his fingers through it. Kakarott began murmuring curses under his breath in a language Vegeta wasn't very sure he still remembered as he took him, feeling his own pleasure rise at pleasing someone this time.

"Ah! Vegeta! I'm about to-,"

Suddenly he was eye-to-eye [no pun intended] with Kakarott. "No you're not." Vegeta's insides were humming and for once, he thought he would be the one to lose his virginity here, not Kakarott. He pulled him off the table by his hand. "Let's go to your room." 

____________________________________________________________

The bed creaked from the weight of both Saiya-jins falling upon it, Kakarott on the bottom and Vegeta on top. He pounced; taking whatever clothes he didn't on the way off. Kakarott followed suit, eager to please his prince. He grinned fully when he realized what Vegeta intended to do. Usually, when having sex, Goku felt a certain type of apprehension but he knew his prince would treat him right. Vegeta kissed him again, making him lose all train of thought. 

"Vegeta," he moaned. 

The prince grinned as he went to observe the tattoo on Kakarott's pecks went past his dick, down his thigh, and curled around his calf. "A dragon?" he asked incredulously. Kakarott flushed and kissed his prince to take attention off his tattoo. 

"No," Vegeta said as he pulled back. "You have a huge dragon wrapped around your waist-," Kakarott turned on his back to show Vegeta the beginning of the dragon. It almost curved over his shoulder and had huge claws and teeth. "I stand corrected."

"I got it a long time ago, Geta. It doesn't matter now, does it?"

_Not yet, _the prince thought. He climbed to the head of the bed and propped himself up. "You know what to do, Kakarott, get to it."

Kakarott grinned again and went straight to the prince's hardness; no inhibitions, no questions, and definitely no foreplay [was it needed?]. He sucked just at the head first, drawing it hard into his mouth and grinning when the prince groaned savagely. He pushed himself further, sucking harder at every inch he came across. It seemed like forever before he was finally deep throating him and surprisingly, everything was like Kakarott's vision. It didn't hurt, but it was sure wide as a motherfucker. 

"Kami, Kakarott!" The other Saiya-jin came back up to Vegeta's mouth and they kissed briefly. 

"Was I doing it right, Ouji-sama?"

Vegeta thought about telling him no, that he still wasn't aroused enough, which apparently, was a lie out his ass. [No fucking pun intended {twice damnit!}], but then fell into his eyes. 

"Yes, Kakarott, you're doing it right." He went to go down on the prince again, but Vegeta stayed him with a hand.

"But, ouji-sama, you didn't-,"

"I will. Eventually. Right now, if I don't get inside you, I'm going to burst."

Kakarott's eyes widened but he lay on his stomach anyway, guessing that's what male couples does.

"No, no, no, baka Saiya-jin." Kakarott looked up in confusion and Vegeta flipped him over so they were face-to-face. "Do you have any Vaseline or thick lotion?"

Kakarott reached over and pulled out a tube of massaging oil. "Will this do?"

Vegeta smiled and kissed Kakarott, taking the bottle from him without notice. Vegeta knew what he was doing, and arousing Kakarott was on top of his list of priorities. He tongued him deeply, slowly spearing a finger inside of his tight entrance. Kakarott hissed into his mouth but tensed sensually when Vegeta's tail began pumping his dick in sync with the thrusts of Vegeta's tongue. 

"Oh My Kami!" Vegeta slid in another finger, his hole becoming a bit looser as the Saiya-jin became more and more aroused. "Vegeta," he moaned again.

The prince said nothing and concentrated as he stuck another finger up there, trying his best to not hurt him. He was sweating with the effort because if his hand didn't tell him right, Kakarott's ass was tighter than a female virgin, not to mention, he was having a hard time controlling his ki so he didn't ascend right then and there. He scissored his fingers, earning a grunt from the sweating Saiya-jin under him.

"Are you ready?" Vegeta asked in Saiyago.

Kakarott didn't seem to hear him. He was lost in too much pleasure and his world was going to explode if he didn't have his prince now. 

Vegeta poured the oil down the crack of Kakarott's ass, some of it moistening his hole. He positioned himself at the entrance and waited for the Saiya-jin to open his eyes. "I said 'are you fucking ready'?"

Kakarott tried to smile but could only manage a very strict nod and waited. Suddenly, sharp pain filled his entire being and he screamed, his hard on going almost completely limp. Tears stung his eyelids as he held the length inside him, the pain not subsiding at all.

_Shit! Kakarott, I don't want to hurt you. Open your eyes._

As though he could hear the thought, he opened his eyes and gazed into Vegeta's onyx ones, finding comfort in the flicks of green that passed through them even though he should've been alarmed. A moment of understanding passed between the two and Kakarott knew that he could endure this pain if it meant making Vegeta happy. He forced his body to relax and adjust, the pain fading away. 

"I'm sorry," Vegeta tried to murmur in English.

"I know. You can go on if you want."

"No, I-," he pulled back and Kakarott hissed. Vegeta's eyes settled on the steadily growing erection between them.

"Do that again?"

He repeated the motion and grunted when the other Saiya-jin tightened around him. 

Kakarott gasped and bucked forward. "That felt so good. Vegeta-,"

The prince plunged. This time, Kakarott screamed in a different type of way as his prince pounded him beautifully. 

He enjoyed every minute of it.

Every…single…fucking…minute…of the forty-five it took for Vegeta to come. For the first time in the prince's existence………he screamed. 

_______________________________________________________________ 

"When did you get it?" a deep voice asked. 

"When I was about 17; it took 3 month intervals to get it completely done."

"Does Jessenia know?"

"If she does, she's only seen the top half."

"You don't wear shorts around her."

"I try not to wear anything revealing because it's unprofessional for school." 

Vegeta gave Goku a sidelong glance and paused tracing his fingers down the tattoo. "Then why did you get it in the first place?"

Goku sat up and looked at Vegeta in his face. "I'd heard a myth in Japan there was a dragon named Shenron who could grant three wishes with the use of something called the dragon balls." He sat back and propped his head against the board. Vegeta waited, not wanting to admit he was interested but had no choice. "I went searching for them, wanting to maybe ask for the return of my people to get me. But, when I couldn't find them, I drew Shenron in the image I saw him and had it tattooed on my body." 

"That doesn't explain why you got it if you knew you were going to school."

"Well, at the time, I wasn't expecting to go to school."

Vegeta grinned, not anticipating that answer. He climbed on top of his lover and rubbed their dicks together, eager to know what will happen.

Goku gasped and his eyes darkened. "Not now Vegeta. Jessenia should be home any minute."

"That doesn't mean we can't…fool around," he murmured as he began licking his way down. 

"Vegeta………"

_______________________________________________________________

"God damn it, Jessenia! There's no way in hell you're going to keep me away from MY children!"

Jessenia grinned coldly as they stepped off the elevator. "Thank whatever got there is, they're not." She pushed the stroller to her door and unlocked it. Before she and the twins could get in the apartment, Michael gripped her arm hard. "Michael-,"

"Whose are they, cheating bitch?"

"Get you hands off me."

"Whose are they? I bet you they're that fag's, Goku!"

Just as soon as the words left his mouth, a fist replaced them. He was stunned momentarily as he hit the opposite wall, looking for the son of a bitch who hit him. Jessenia rushed into the apartment after she hit him, slamming the door and locking all the locks as fast as she could. 

"Goku!" she screamed


	12. Complications vs Revelations

I'm truly sorry for the long wait. I had a teaching job to do upstate and haven't had real access to a computer. My fault, I know. Please except this as my apologies and I will update tomorrow as well.

Luca.

Disclaimer: You know you missed this. You cannot stop me from saying I own it. Muhahahaha!

"Vegeta! Stop!" Goku threw him off and ran into the next room as he heard Jessenia's voice. Vegeta bounced up and followed, worried for his boyfriend's children more than anything else. He followed the naked Saiya-jin, catching up just in time to see his boyfriend smacked halfway across the room. He caught himself in midair and grabbed the man off Jessenia to keep him from strangling her. Vegito was wailing a few feet away, his twin facedown on the floor.

"Oh my God," he murmured and ran to Kakarotta's aide as Goku punched the shit out of Michael. When he picked Kakarotta up, she was nearly unconscious and her nose was bleeding profusely. "Shit, Kakarott!"

Goku looked over at Vegeta who was trying to calm Vegito but at the same time, tend to something on Kakarotta face. The only thing he saw was blood and he knew instantly it wasn't his. He hemmed Michael up on the wall, long enough for him to stare in the man's eyes and knock him unconscious. He dropped him on the floor, knowing if he went any further, he'd kill him. Jessenia was beside Vegeta, crying how she should've taken more care of her baby and how sorry she felt.

Vegeta and Goku stared at one another for a moment as he tended Kakarotta's wounds automatically. In that moment, understanding passed between the two of them and suddenly Goku knew everything would turn out all right. Even though he had not bonded with Vegeta, he felt as though his confidence would give everyone else some.

"Call the hospital Jessenia and tell them we're on our way. I'll take care of her on the ride there."

She nodded and did as she was told, trying her best to find sanity in this insane situation.

"Kakarott, I need you to pack a couple days clothes for the four of us. I'm going to operate on her myself. If things are okay like I think they will be, then I can save her." He nodded and went to do what he was told. Before he reached the door, however, Vegeta stopped him. "And put some clothes on." Goku gave him a little smile; relieved Dr. Briefs had finally made an appearance.

___________________________________________________________

Jessenia wrung her hands tightly until they were ashy and almost raw. Goku sat beside her, cradling the baby and comforting her with one arm. Vegeta had been in surgery with Kakarotta for almost three hours and because she was a baby, it was especially hard to work on her. Both parents, however, took comfort in the fact Vegeta knew her anatomy probably better than anyone on Earth so maybe, just maybe, there was something he could do no one else could. 

Vegito looked intensely concentrated as though he knew everything happening and realized the seriousness of the situation. Every once and a while, he would begin chattering and look to his right where his sister would usually be, realize she wasn't there and begin whimpering. His mother was distraught over her other; she hardly noticed these but Goku paid attention with growing fierceness. The wheels in his head were turning quickly and there was no way he could share these with anyone. 

_Shit, what if the bond between Saiya-jin twins is stronger than one between mates? What if I will lose both my son and daughter at the same time? What if they can communicate with one another even in sleep? Damn it Vegeta, where are you?_

His nerves began getting the best of him and he tapped his foot furiously until people began to notice he was putting a hole in the floor. With all his moving and thinking, he didn't realize he had rocked both mother and son to sleep. Jessenia snored lightly with a frown while Vegito had his usual scowl. He glanced down on them with the love of an unexpected parent but regretted nothing. At least he had two children he could call his own. 

Another hour passed and Goku didn't sleep a wink. He was too scared if he weren't there to help his prince, he would lose Kakarotta. For a second, he closed his eyes and when he opened them, the hall was empty and Jessenia and Vegito were gone. He snapped up, wondering where they had went while searching for their ki. He found Vegeta's, fluctuating frantically behind him in a hospital room. He ran to find the other Saiya-jin, only to see him laughing joyously. The prince was looking down on something with a smile and he had a dark mark on his neck. Beside him, two children were holding hands and they were grinning as well. 

The female child tugged on the prince's pants, asking him something and he lifted the girl without inhibitions. The boy crossed his arms, an odd gesture for someone so young. He seemed to be scowling just like Vegeta but it was obvious he was pleased. Goku moved closer, curious as to what they were looking at. 

"Vegeta," he called, but his voice sounded so far away. "Vegeta," he tried louder. 

A woman looking uncannily like Jessenia put her hand on his shoulder and moved pass him with a smile. "Jessenia," he jumped forward to touch her but his hand went through her. "What the-," she just smiled. She turned back and smiled at him, beckoning him closer. He narrowed his eyes but moved forward anyway.

His eyes were prepared to roll out of his head when he recognized himself in the hospital bed looking as though he'd fought a thousand battles. Primarily, he'd never seen himself so weary and secondly, he was drawn to the two bundles he was carrying. Both had an amazing shock of black hair and had Goku's huge eyes. The larger one had Vegeta's stern emotions in them while the other seemed naïve to everything. The Vegeta in front of him moved forward and kissed dream Goku on the lips, grinning through the loving embrace. They touched foreheads briefly and it was as though Goku could read their thoughts:

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

He glanced at the woman again and noticed her grin had gotten wider. 

"What?" Goku asked.

She turned around and waved a tail in front of his face. He stared at it, reaching out to see if it was real before she jumped up, aiming for Goku's hospital bed.

"No-,"

"Kakarotto!"

Goku shook himself awake and found himself face-to-face with Vegeta's stern eyes. He wanted to gather him in his arms and never let go but in public, he knew exactly what type of gentleman he needed to be. Jessenia was beside him, worry etched in her features but Goku noticed she looked better now than earlier.

"How's Kakarotta?"

"She's going to be fine. Had she been a different type of baby, the fall would've easily killed her." He stood to full height and shrugged. "Baby's bounce, no matter what part of their body they fall on."

"And the blood?"

"That I was the most concerned about. I thought she had broke her nose, turns out she bit her tongue with her canines because she saw her mother was in trouble, swallowed a bit of it and tried to blow it out of her nose."

"Is she even supposed to have teeth at that age?"

"No, if she were human. But she's not." Goku nodded and then smiled brilliantly. Calmly, he stood but grabbed Jessenia and did a crazy man's dance. Vegeta looked on with mild amusement, just as excited as they but more subdued.

"Dr. Vegeta Briefs strikes again. I'm impressed, especially after I heard what happened."

The three whirled to see Michael leaning against a door. His presence was menacing in the hospital, even though he should've checked in there because of the whopping Goku gave him.

"Why are you still standing?" Vegeta growled out. Even though Goku was as riled, he put his tail around Vegeta's waist to calm him. Jessenia stood in front of them so Michael didn't see the sign of affection. 

"I'm not your usual person, Dr. Briefs. And, if I'm not mistaken, neither are you." Vegeta stepped forward threateningly but Goku's tail kept him pinned to the spot.

"I should whip your ass to the point where you'd never wake up, Michael," Goku retorted. 

"Ah yes. My dear Goku," he began as he stepped forward. The prince growled outwardly and made move to protect him. Goku's calm hand on his shoulder made him think otherwise. The taller man moved until he was face-to-face with Michael, an easy feat for they were both tall men. Just then, Vegeta's gaze landed on Goku's exposed neck and he bit his inner lip.

_No, we're only supposed to be fucking; we're only there to satiate each other's urges. _He resisted the urge to grin suddenly. _In that case, we must be the most insatiable Saiya-jins there are in the universe. _His compassionate side began to win._ Chikuso! I care about that retard motherfucker and I forgot to bond with him. If he challenges this asshole, there is nothing I could do about it._

Jessenia observed the men's face, noting Vegeta became suddenly squeamish as Michael and Goku began their staring contest. She glanced at her now awake son, noting he had taken his attention on the prince as well. They exchanged a look, sensing more than knowing now was not a time for Goku to kill Michael. 

"I should rip you to shreds for daring to touch my woman," Michael began. 

"Which is exactly what I'm going to do to you because of what you did to my daughter."

"You're not even her real father. What kind of a man jerks off in a cup to have kids he'll never know anyway."

Goku faltered. "That wasn't the case."

"Your genes for a few hundred dollars," Michael stepped closer if that was possible until their noses were practically touching and their breaths mingling. "That's low and stupid; especially because of what I heard about you."

Goku's pupils dilated in shock as he realized at that moment why Michael had approached him in the first place. There was only one interpretation for the look in his eyes: he knew. 

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore and he forcefully pushed Michael back, hearing both parts of the quiet conversation but not really giving a rat's ass. He pointed challengingly to Michael's face and dragged Goku (with Jessenia lagging behind) to the recovery room where Kakarotta was staying.

Michael stared after the trio, noting how Goku suddenly wrapped his tail around Vegeta's waist. It was a good thing Jessenia couldn't keep her mouth shut after sex; otherwise, the fight he just offered would truly be one-sided. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You told him, goddamn it!" The door slammed, some of the molding falling off the frame. "And now that he knows, I'll have to fuckin' kill him."

"Vegeta, calm down," Goku stated as he sat. 

"Vegeta, it came out all wrong. He had just finished-,"

Vegeta advanced on her menacingly. "He had just finished what? Giving you head? Eating out your brains? Pressing the threads?"

She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips in a truly Puerto Rican way. "Yeah, he was just finished giving me brains. I bet he could do it better than you ever could!"

Goku cleared his throat in disagreement and went to pick up his son and daughter from their car seats. Taking them into the training room, he allowed the two to continue their argument, which he could clearly hear from the other side of the door. He glanced down at the twins who were watching him with an odd smile. It inspired him enough to make him smile as well and he began his training. 

He wanted to feel for the bond they were supposed to be having right about now but the kata exercises tugged at him with continuation. 

As the familiar heat began to spread throughout his frame from his procedures, he set his mind back to the dream he'd had. It was odd he had seen himself in the hospital when his daughter was the one Vegeta had been treating. Even odder still Goku saw himself in (above all parts of the hospital) the maternity wing. Any other male would've been freaked out from that small incident but he didn't overreact.

He grinned as he remembered the look on Vegeta's face. It had been one of pure joy and until that vision happened, Goku had a feeling he'd never see that appearance on his prince. 

He reached inside himself, feeling a bit bereft after making love with the prince. All the passion of the act hit him in waves and it made him train harder. The kids were now watching in open-mouthed fascination when Goku began floating up. He felt his energy level rise and was surprised with thoughts of Vegeta on his mind, it was causing him to do so. He battled an invisible partner and almost could visualize the Saiya-jin no ouji following his movements. 

He struck out, feeling more than seeing his next move. The prince blocked solidly and came to face him with a round-the-world kick. Blocking, he pushed himself almost to the edge, a pleasure so deep, he wondered if it was an orgasm. They battled fiercely, strangely leaving the room intact even though their ki was hot enough to burn.

The twins cooed at Goku's landed blow, even though they couldn't see it. Their father's energy seemed palpable.

In the Saiya-jin's mind, Vegeta landed a blow, making him bellow. His hair shot gold and he grinned. The prince accepted the challenge and followed suit, his eyes turning turquoise. They hit harder than before, slamming into the most sensitive parts of the body, more to toy than to hurt. Eventually the dance became more sensual between the two because intimacy called for one to be familiar with the other. 

Instead of grabbing the other Saiya-jin to restrain him, Goku pulled him forth into a savage kiss, one that soothed and fed. His eyes snapped open with revelation as he realized he was indeed kissing the prince instead of a vision. He pulled back blushingly and turned back to normal.

"Hehehe, I didn't hear you come in."

"I know. I called your name five times until I just joined it. That seemed the only way I would truly get your attention." He crossed his arms but smirked anyway as he fell out of Suupa Saiya-jin form. "Tell me where you learned that technique from."

He shrugged and sat beside his twins. "One day I was training and I pushed myself a little too far. Ever since then, I haven't trained out of that form. It makes fighting more skilled and your opponent less aware."

"You know why you train, don't you?" Vegeta took his place beside his boyfriend and wrapped his tail around the other's waist.

"No. All I know is I have this yearning to better myself when I'm fighting and it bothers me I can never really show the world. In my mind's eye, it's as though I'm fighting the most important competition but the only fighter is me."

"This is the true nature of a Saiya-jin."

"Excuse me?"

Vegeta leaned back and contemplated the…discussion he'd had with Jessenia. In many ways, with her insults, she had hit close to home. Although he didn't want to leave the Saiya-jin, he knew it was what would happen. That also, was the true nature of a Saiya-jin.

"Vegeta, please explain."

"There are many things you apparently don't know about our world Kakarott so I am taking the liberty to tell you."

Goku toyed with the twins' hair before he sniffed the air and decided it was time for a diaper change. "There's so much I want to know but I can't exactly ask."

"Take a shot out of the blue."

He bit his lip as he finished changing Vegito and went for Kakarotta. "Could men get pregnant on Vegeta-sei?"

Vegeta was taken aback. Maybe Kakarott subconsciously knew more than he was telling. "Yes."

"How?"

He diverted the question by going out to throw the diapers into the wastebasket. When he returned however, Kakarott was avidly waiting his answer. "From the dominant to the submissive."

Goku said nothing for a moment and took this time to coo at his children. Besides his training, the twins were indeed his comfort. They made the world tons better even though they weren't expected. As he thought about them, the two kids from his vision came to mind. He would be damn proud if his children grew up to turn out like that.

Vegeta took in Goku's stance and searched for words to support his answer. It wasn't fair to Kakarott and despite the prince's ability to leave people out in the cold; he had an odd way of wanting this one to be warm with him. "You may or may not know this Kakarott but there was an odd shortage of women on Vegeta-sei after we conquered a planet called Namek."*

Goku nodded to show he was listening.

"Namek-jin's are all A-sexual but one Saiya-jin woman decided she wanted to show a Namek man the pleasures of sex and ever since then, the Namek are not able 100% completely reproduce without women. If they choose to have the child on their own, the child may not be born or even survive. Many of our women decided to stay with the Nameks because their odds of surviving childbirth were greater. As Saiya-jin's, we are rough in everything we do, including giving birth."

Vegeta went silent for a moment as his own memories flooded through his mind. Of course, who would the Saiya-jin prince be if not for the bad experiences of his past? Goku turned to look at him and took notice of a war going on in the prince's mind. Just as he was about to ask, Vegeta shook his head and stared at the twins. "The women who stayed behind were too weak to truly bare children so a scientist named Bardock went on a rampage to discover a gene in men so they could be impregnated." 

Goku said nothing even as the odd name reverberated in his mind. There was something strangely familiar about that name but he'd ask Vegeta about that later.

"He found it. But the gene only surfaced if a Saiya-jin was being dominated willingly. When Saiya-jin finds a mate, whom they usually do not because it provides an enemy weakness, they go after him or her ruthlessly. And usually, the submissive one doesn't go down without a fight. They fight to their last breath and there is a raping involved more often than not. However, if they are willing to be submissive, the gene surfaces and impregnation is almost immediate."

"So Saiya-jin men can have children?"

"If there is a willing submissive and bonded, yes."

Goku pondered the information he was just told and wrapped his tail unconsciously around himself. Usually, he was so free to share his tail with Vegeta but now felt at odds. He slowly removed the prince's tail from around his waist and sat some feet away. Vegeta narrowed his eyes but said nothing and allowed the other man to do as he pleased. 

"Tell me more about Bardock."

Grateful for the change of subject but strangely uncomfortable, Vegeta sighed. "The man was…odd. He had very high ranking as well. Not only was he an elite but he was also the only person I know who would openly defy my father and not have his limbs chopped off and devoured at that instant."

Goku grinned while flinching because in some part of his mind, even though he knew the punishment was cruel, it was fitting somehow.

"He was an absolute genius but starkly mad." Vegeta sighed almost dreamily but stopped when he remembered he was talking to Kakarott. Can't let the façade fade, can we? "He was like a second father to me." He paused for effect. "He had two sons however: Radditzu and Kakarotto. That is where I got your name."

Goku nodded but encouraged his prince to go on as he began rocking the twins to sleep. They hadn't made any noise (they were quiet babies) and had wide eyes on Vegeta. "Radditzu grew up to be an elite guard just like his father and showed some signs of scientific genius. But Kakarotto was…considerably weak. He was a resourceful baby and learned how to do a lot of fighting techniques in his dreams that no one had ever seen in a baby but that didn't change the fact he was still weak.

"Bardock had prophetic dreams often so we didn't think much of it. One night he had a dream our planet would be destroyed and his son, Kakarotto, would turn into the legendary Suupa Saiya-jin and avenge us. In anger, my father sent Kakarott to a weak planet I never remembered the name of and ignored Bardock for the first time." Vegeta's eyes became dark again and Goku watched as the war was waged. "It was the dumbest thing my father ever did. Frieza came after me, my father gave me over, and the god damn alien destroyed our planet within minutes of having me aboard his ship."

Goku wondered why he felt the surge of anger through him even though the alien had destroyed a planet he'd never known. On some level, he felt odd he was in some connection to this story but belonged, as though this was all apart of fate somehow. 

"Vegeta, is there a way I can tell where I came from or if Kakarotto is my real name?"

Even though he doubted Kakarotto was his real name, he said, "of course there is but there are no means to do so on this planet."

"What do you mean?"

"I could've used a scouter that could trace your DNA with a single drop of blood." Goku shivered. "What?"

"I don't like needles."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and tried another tact. "Do you know where the spaceship is?"

"Spaceship?"

"The one in which you landed on this planet."

"Yep. It was moved next to Grandpa Gohan's grave when he died."

"By who?"

"Me. I had to bury the old man." Goku sighed in remembrance. "He was the one who found me."

"Did he know what your real name was?"

"No. He named me Goku so no one would ask questions if I was his or not. He used to tell me I was a wild child until one day I bumped my head and got amnesia."

The prince didn't say how clichéd his story sounded but didn't interrupt. He was intrigued as to this Saiya-jin's origin. How did he achieve the level of Suupa Saiya-jin if he could not remember anything from his cultured past?

"From there, Grandpa raised me in the martial arts and made me a strong fighter. I used to go on expeditions with him and eventually went to search for these items called the dragon balls. Hence, the tattoo," he waved to his chest and Vegeta nodded. "I used to travel with a woman that went by the same name as your ex-wife; Bulma Briefs. The woman I used to know was very rich though and probably never…"

Vegeta mouth thinned into an ugly line as he resisted the urge to smack Goku. It apparently took Goku years to establish the fact Ms. Briefs was a childhood friend of his. What took years for Goku to realize came to Vegeta in seconds.

"But Vegeta, Bulma was never in a wheelchair."

"She wasn't back then you dolt!" 

"But, why wouldn't she tell me who she was?"

"Her pride is almost as big as mine. She's still beautiful; I'll give her that. But she moved to the states after her incident with the wheelchair so no one could see the mighty president of Capsule Corp weak as she is."

Goku stayed shut for a moment. "You know I had this uneasy feeling around her when I first saw her; like she knew something I didn't."

"She did. I'm sure everything was sealed as soon as she found out your name was Goku."

"I didn't tell you that-,"

"I talk to my wife and kids on a regular basis. It's required because of the age Trunks is becoming."

"What age is that?"

"He'll be ready to breed soon. I must show him what entails the mating ritual so he finds the right woman and not some weakling."

"Well, what if he turns out like you and finds a man?"

"He won't."

"Are you sure?"

"The pussy better find a way to procreate because I don't need a faggot for a son."

"I thought it was like father like son?"

Vegeta just remembered why he was even at the house and went to calm himself. "I just want grandchildren and you cannot reproduce with another man unless he is a Saiya-jin. That is all I'm saying,"

Goku didn't say anything and left it at that. The prince was unusually touchy and it felt odd to speak to him so soon after his and Jessenia's argument. Something Jessenia said must've struck him to the core. "Vegeta, what did Jessenia say to you that made you feel obligated to tell me about our past?"

Vegeta had not been expecting that and it caught him off guard. He looked at Goku in shock and forgot about his thoughts. "Nothing."

"Bullshit."

Vegeta jaw clenched as he thought of a smart retort but none came to mind. After a while, his mind went on to panic. "Shimatta!" He stood and began pacing.

Goku's eyes widened to the size of saucers as all the possible things his friend could've said to the prince ran through his mind. That wasn't the disturbing part; maybe what she said was true. "Vegeta…"

"Nothing, Kakarott. She said nothing you need to be concerned with."

Goku narrowed his eyes but allowed the prince that. It wouldn't do well to royally piss off the royal. "So, Bulma is my old friend Bulma. Why don't we go visit her?"

Vegeta froze; thanking whatever God there was Goku didn't push him. "Sounds like a good idea," he murmured. 

"Good. Tomorrow though; the twins are sleeping."

Vegeta landed careful eyes on the twins and resisted the urge to give them both a kiss on the forehead. They were sleeping with their heads turned to one another, holding hands almost. He smiled instead and lifted Kakarotta out the car seat as Goku went for Vegito. She began whimpering so Vegeta put her tail in her mouth to pacify her. After a moment, she quieted down and the men made the travel to their room so they could put them down for a nap.


End file.
